Caught
by Fire.Mokey
Summary: "Do you usually just go dropping on people like this?" He asked, smirking deviously. A small debt slowly turns into a life sacrificing issue involving more than Anzu could have staked for- including her life. Baku/Anzu. Vexshipping. Bits of Kaiba/Anzu. Enjoy.
1. The Find

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy.

* * *

It was a hot, tiresome day and all Anzu wished to do was let sleep consume her. She silently chewed at the tip of her pen, hoping that the action would take up the remaining half an hour. To her disappointment the clock seemed to be ticking slower than usual, and she couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh. Next to the chalk board, her teacher shot her a scornful glance over his shoulder, then turned back around and shook her head, mumbling. Anzu immediately picked up her pen and pretended to write what she could. She had already memorized the notes and chapters in advance so she hardly needed to open her book, but for teachers satisfaction, she always did.

When she knew it was safe, Anzu continued her dawdling and drew her gaze towards the back of the class where her friends Yugi and Jounouchi sat. Yugi was busy copy down notes while Jonouchi was dreading close to sleeping over his books. Lucky he was at the back.

Her eyes moved across the classroom to see what everyone was doing when she landed on the only empty chair in the class. For whatever reason, Bakura's seat was starting to grow empty very often. He seemed to be in one class at one moment then he disappeared in the next. She cared about her friends, but she was never one to pry too far into their private lives. Yet here she craved to know what was going on, but as far as her doubts went, for all Anzu could have guessed he may have just caught a bad in cold. _In summer._

_Yes, that makes quite a bit of sense,_ Anzu thought to herself, nodding.

She chewed the tip of her pen again, which was now starting to bruise her lips. _Oh, who am kidding? How many people do I know that get a cold in the summer? _

Her thoughts were abruptly disturbed by clattering of chairs being shifted and students standing up.

Class was over.

Quicker than she could have vouched for.

"Come on, Anzu," Yugi called, walking to her desk, "if we don't get to the cafeteria soon, I think Jou might pass out."

Anzu smiled at her friend and looked past him to see Jonouchi's so called state of passing out. "I think your right. Besides, how could you not be hungry after a class like that?"

"Absolutely, Anzu," the blonde boy added, coming up from behind, "I mean, I still can't tell what the difference between this class and the one after lunch," he chuckled.

Yugi sighed, "Jou, this was biology after lunch we have history. I don't even see how the two relate so much."

Anzu laughed quietly, "alright let's go eat or Jou might really end up fainting." She picked up her books and the trio laughed down the halls, talking pleasantly about various things.

"Hey, there's Shizuka and Hiroto," Anzu said, pointing towards a table near the back. The three sat down, viewing the two that had already begun feasting on their lunches. Hiroto shared most of their classes, but some were different, so his quick arrivals were always expected.

"Oi Honda, how'd you get here with my sister when she's a year younger than you and in a different class?" Jonouchi demanded, punching his friends arm lightly.

Hiroto rubbed his arm, "come on Jou, I came out of class early and I was feeling a bit courteous, so you know…I picked her up from class," he grinned.

Jonouchi eyed him tensely, "oh I know aright…Otogi said the exact same thing when he showed up with my sister yesterday night."

Hiroto shrugged sheepishly, thinking about the other boy with dice, "maybe we're just similar…"

Shizuka put a hand on her brothers shoulder lightly, "oh stop it Jou, he's just being nice," she said, "And I appreciate the fact that he's helping me around in my freshman year, you know."

"That's right," Hiroto said smugly, inching closer to her, until Jonouchi dumped his lunch in between the two.

"Is that so?" He asked, "well that's great, mind if I join the bonding?" he smiled.

Yugi and Anzu watched the predicament unfold before them. "How 'bout we eat now," Yugi suggested, as they seated themselves comfortable around the table. Anzu and Yugi sat opposite of the other three and they began to eat their lunches in silence.

"Guys, is it possible to get sick in summer?"

Yugi stared up from his food, chewed then swallowed. "Well, it really depends on what you've caught and where you are, Anzu. For example, if you were in Mongolia-"

"No, Yugi," Anzu sighed, "I mean, _here _."

Shizuka nodded thoughtfully, " I know what you mean, Anzu, but I think most people only get sick in winter."

"But what if they get sick in summer?" Anzu pressed.

Hiroto stared at her, "then it can't be for more than a few days or so unless your old or you have a serious problem, " he replied.

Anzu shook her head in understanding, taking in all their thoughts, "I see. That makes sense I guess, but still…"

Jonouchi looked at her curiously, stuffing his mouth, "why do you want to know anyway? I mean, how many people do you actually know that get sick in the summer?"

Anzu laughed inwardly, as she had asked herself the exact same question during the class. "Guys I think I'll go for a walk around the school by myself," she hummed, staring out the window.

"Are you sure, Anzu? You've hardly touched your food yet," Yugi said in a concerned tone. She nodded in response.

"I'm fine, Yugi," she assured, "I'll just take this peach, so don't worry about it."

"Call us if you need anything," Shizuka smiled warmly, as Hiroto nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but come back soon or you'll be late for class."

Anzu nodded again, returning their smiles and shoving her remaining box of food towards Jonouchi, who took it gladly, and in turn muttered a messy thank you from his filled mouth.

Anzu hummed softly as she walked the school grounds and ate her peach. She strolled along a shaded sidewalk, surrounded by trees and patches of green grass. Her short maroon brown hair blew in the breeze, as her cerulean sea eyes shined brightly in the sun.

The sun.

It reminded her of the summer heat, the empty chair, the sickness…and Bakura. Anzu muttered to herself at her strange thoughts, and proceeded on finding a big tree to lie under, before she threw her pit into a nearby trash bin. Her eyes stumbled upon a nice shady patch of grass right under a very large tree next to the fire exit door.

_Good, no one comes out of that door. I'll have a rest there,_ she thought, as her lips tugged into a small grin.

Anzu contently skipped her way over to the area, and slowed down as she approached it. She serenely stared at the place before giving another satisfied nod and went to lay down. She suddenly let out a small yelp as she felt herself falling face front and did not have the grace to catch herself because of particularly inconsiderate leg that happened to be lying there for its own leisure.

It all happened in a second or so, but Anzu remembered the faint memory of large white hair and hard brown eyes drilling holes into her skull. She remembered the eerie, cold stare she received and the large, cold hands that caught her around her hips, holding her in place.

"What, pray tell, are you doing here?"

Anzu opened her eyes slowly and blinked a couple of times, before her eyes met his brown hard ones.

"Bakura?"

"In the flesh."

He merely stared at her dully, as Anzu took in her current position, turning a good hue of red in response. She had tripped on his long leg and fallen face front on top of him. It seemed that her spot for resting was already taken by another. When he saw she realized this, he chuckled a bit.

"So do you usually just go dropping on people like this?" He asked, smirking lightly.

Anzu's head shot up in embarrassment, "I've never done such a thing! I was just looking for a place to sit- and, well-"

"If you really wanted to sit on my lap, all you had to do was ask," Bakura cut in, as Anzu turned redder.

She clenched her teeth in frustration, "I didn't! If your leg wasn't there, I would've been just fine! I was just looking for a spot to rest-"

"And you found one on top of me" he said, as she eyed her current position again. Her cheeks went even redder as she realized she was now straddling him, her thighs around his waist, and her weight on his stomach.

"Are you planning on getting off soon?" He said, looking slightly amused.

Anzu fretted, and quickly jumped off him, frantically turning her head to see if any one had seen them. The place seemed conveniently clear of people. "Why are you here? I thought you were sick in bed. You've been absent almost everyday," she concluded, now standing and staring at his form. He had repositioned himself under the tree and was leaning back eyes closed.

"You worry for me? But have I really been away?" He questioned coldly, opening one eye.

Anzu stared at him in puzzlement, "what are you talking about…-"

And then, just like that, it dawned on her that she wasn't even speaking with the Bakura that she knew. She cursed herself for not noticing it sooner. The spirit of the ring. Would the Bakura she knew speak to her like that after a fall? No. He was soft and gentle, he would kindly help her onto her two feet, without a single rude gesture, as the person sitting below the tree had done. It also registered to her, that she was no longer safe in his company anymore, and immediately took a few steps back. Somehow, fear crept into her body, as she knew what he was capable of. She thought that he was gone. Forever.

"What's wrong? Thought that I was gone forever, wench?" He sneered, now standing on his feet. He was a good head taller than her, she noted ignoring the word he called her.

She stood there, still and silent, appalled at how he had read her mind. "O-of course I did!" Anzu said, moving back again. He stepped closer.

"Where did you think I went? The shadow realm, perhaps?" He said, in a low voice. "Pity for you and your friends that I can't be killed."

"Where's Ryou," she asked hesitantly, but all she got in reply was a grim, sick smile. Her eyes widened, "what did you do with him...where is he? Tell me!"

Bakura watched her with cold fixed eyes, sensing the fear in her. "why should I tell you, wench, you're hardly any trouble. I could get rid of you right here."

"Because I'm his friend!" She protested. Anzu didn't care what happened at that moment, but locating her friends' whereabouts were more important and the best place to start asking was right before her eyes. Correction, _the only_ place.

Bakura stepped closer, until Anzu felt her back hit the wall, "he is where he should be," he replied harshly, "it does not matter, you're not getting any answers."

"But I-"

"If you wish to have them, " he breathed out, fanning her face his cool breath, "you will have to earn it," he stated coldly. She realized that he was now only a noses' distance apart and she turned beet red again. He simply stared, boring into her eyes.

Anzu felt a small lump go down her throat, and tried to find her voice, "I-I don't understand what you mean…"

Bakura stood there for a while, breathing in the scent of peaches and hot breath, before realizing it was coming out of her mouth. His lips twisted into a thin line before he turned away.

Anzu jumped from the wall once he had stepped away. "Wait!" She called, "I don't understand…what your saying," she repeated.

" Good. That's just how it should be, so stay the fuck out of my way next time- and don't try finding me." He gazed at her plainly, no emotion betraying his face at that moment. With that, he turned around and left, leaving her speechless, stunned and a lot on her mind.

from knowing what he was up to. She slowly made her way back to the front doors, ready for the remaining half the day of classes. She knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate for sure, despite all the pleasant chatter with her friends. Deep in thought, she disappeared though the doors, unaware of the brown eyes watching her daringly.

Bakura appeared out of the shadow of a near tree, his eyes stalking her all the way inside. Once gone, he approached his resting spot where she had tripped, and lay back under the shade of the large oak tree. He quietly lay there, breathing in the scent of grass, sweat and the odd smell of peaches.

* * *

Well? Hope you enjoyed it so far =)

R&R

Until next, buh-bye.


	2. The Save

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy.

* * *

Anzu could not put a finger on it, but somehow she as though this was meant to be. In all its strangeness, the girl found herself going to Bakura's house with the reason being his homework. And here she thought it was pointless because she knew he would not touch it much less do it. Anzu sighed to herself, deciding what to do with his 'homework'.

The task of delivering his homework had landed on her after a long, logically enhanced argument provided by Jonouchi and Hiroto. Yugi's reasons were far more pliable than theirs, yet she couldn't help but think that they were simply avoiding Bakura. If only they knew that he wasn't they actual Bakura they knew, perhaps they would act differently, but Anzu couldn't bring herself to tell them at the moment.

She recalled their conversation, and again wondered why she had to do this. After all, she had already run into him once under the tree, the last place she needed to see him was his house. Anzu was certain he'd 'get rid' of her as Bakura had mentioned earlier.

oOo

"Guys, someone's going to have to bring this to Ryou," Yugi said, walking up to the group tha was waiting in front of the door. He was holding a large stack of sheets that was held together lightly with a binding.

Shizuka looked at him wordlessly, "Ryou's been away for a while now…he's got a lot to catch up on, doesn't he?"

"Totally- I mean, just look at the pile," Hiroto nodded, "I don't think I've done that much all year," he joked.

Anzu stared at the pile. She knew at the end, the papers would simply be thrown in the trash, and Bakura would go about his life barely noticing them. "So, who's going to take it?" She asked, leaning against the wall.

"I don't know Bakura that well, so I don't think its best for me to go," Shizuka spoke up, "besides, Hiroto said he'd take me to the beach," she smiled happily.

"Yeah, so that leaves me out," Hiroto added, as Jonouchi eyed the two suspiciously. "Don't do anything weird to my sis, Hiroto," he warned.

Hiroto laughed, "course not, buddy- promise I'll take good care of her," he said.

Anzu turned to Jonouchi with hope, "how bout you, Jou? Can you do it?" She asked.

"Sorry, Anzu," he said, scratching his head, "can't. Otogi told me to come over to check out some new features he added to his dungeon dice monsters. I was kinda headed there right now actually."

"Oh," Anzu nodded, understanding, "then, Yugi…?"

"I can't either, Anzu. My gramps needs help rearranging parts of the game shop," Yugi explained, looking a bit guilty.

Jonouchi turned to Anzu, "I guess that leaves you then…are you busy or something?" He asked.

"I'm sure we could convince the teacher to let someone else do it if you're busy," Yugi added reassuringly.

Anzu bit her lip. She was very busy and compared to her friends, her schedule was even more jam packed than their fun filled tasks. "Well…I have dance classes, then I go to go work remember?" She said, as the other nodded in comprehension.

"You seem busy, Anzu. Maybe someone else should go," Shizuka stated.

Hiroto shook his head, "sure, one of us could go, but look at it this way, we're all going to be stuck in one place or another- I say we just drop it at his house tomorrow of something," he said, "besides, I doubt he'll show up anyway."

"No- the pile will just increase then," Yugi pointed out, "well, someone's going to have to go…we can't stand around here forever," he said.

Jonouchi grinned, "I'll go…just tell me where he lives again and I'll drop it quickly then head over to Otogi's."

Hiroto shook his head, "please, you don't even know where he lives. Who's to say you won't accidentally drop it off at his neighbors' house instead," he said, as Shizuka muffled a laugh.

Jonouchi muttered curses, as Anzu sighed, "fine, I'll go."

Yugi's eyes lit up, "thanks, Anzu we owe you one."

"Besides, you live the closest to him, right? It'll be easy," Hiroto added, shrugging.

Jonouchi nodded beside him, "plus, your moving from place to another, I'm sure you find some time to drop it off- but if you don't want to-"

"Oh shut up, Jou," Anzu said, "I know none of you can go, so don't worry about it…but remember, you owe big time after this," she warned, grinning.

oOo

Her friends were so persistent sometimes, yet they always kept their promise and now Anzu was deciding where to go first.

_Should I drop his homework now? But he won't even do it…maybe I'll just pretend to drop it off…no. _She absently shook her head.

Then a change of plan occurred to her, and she had made up her mind. _I know I'll be late for dance if I drop off his homework, so first I'll go to my classes then…_

"Then what?" She spoke aloud. "Then I'll go to his house…no I'll be late for my job, then I'll have to go to his house…last," she groaned, rubbing her head.

She shoved that thought aside, and quickly made her way to her dance classes located in the busy streets of Domino city. She hurriedly made her way inside and headed off towards the dressing room. She stripped out of her school clothes and pulled on her navy leotard, grabbed a water bottle then made her way out to the wooden floor room, dimmed with small lights.

Anzu sighed in tranquility. If there was one place she could let her mind wander peacefully, it was when she danced. Perhaps it appeared tiring and restless to others, but she had a passion for it and naturally found joy in it when others couldn't. Her body moved gracefully, yet full of energy as she did a series of movements with her legs and arms in a lethally alluring manner. There was no music playing and she seemed to be humming softly, making up the tune as she went along.

Anzu pranced around, unaware of cold blue eyes staring down her every move and breath.

After many moments, Anzu's breathing labored and she stooped down near her water bottle to get a drink. She chugged the water down aimlessly, ignore the little droplets falling down her mouth.

_Clap. Clap. Clap. _

"Huh?" Anzu put down her water bottle and looked around for the source of the clapping.

"_Kaiba?" _

Anzu wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and fixed her brown hair. "What are you doing here?"

Seto Kaiba walked proudly out of the shadows around the corner of the floor. He had somehow managed to slip in unknown and for what reason, she was about to find out.

"I usually don't lurk in the shadows, Mazaki, but you caught my eye," he stated, getting straight to the point.

Anzu felt slightly flustered by his comment, "I caught your eye?"

"I don't mean it like you think I do," he said, hands deep in his long trench coat, "I was simply wondering what one of Yugi's cheerleaders was doing here," he said.

His words stung, yet she held her ground, "right, of course," she bit out, "I dance here for a matter of fact."

He seemed to be expecting the response since he didn't make much of, "I see."

Anzu narrowed her eyes slightly, "and you? May I ask what the all mighty Seto Kaiba is doing in a dance studio?"

Kaiba nearly smirked at her mockery, "well, if you must know, I was actually going to buy this place."

Anzu let out a small gasp, "buy it?" She dreaded. "How can you buy this place? _Was_ going to buy it? So you're not buying it anymore?"

Kaiba sighed, "if your thick brain hasn't already noticed, Mazaki, this is the last building in this plaza that hasn't been bought out by the Kaiba corporation," he explained. "It's only a matter of time before this plaza becomes another work building for Kaiba corp."

Anzu paled at her ignorance. She should have known that whatever he wanted was within or in close relation to money, power and world domination. "I see," she breathed calmly, "well then, please go right ahead, no one's in your way-"

"Actually Mazaki, you are."

"Wha-?"

"You've proven to be unusually good at dancing. Keep it up and this place stays as it is."

If Anzu wasn't already shocked, this would have shaken her more than ever, "are you serious?" She asked. Seto Kaiba hardly ever showed any emotional affection or actions to anyone other than his brother. This came off as good as a hug or kiss to her. The thought of her receiving a kiss from Kaiba, was cold yet hot at the same time. Anzu inwardly slapped herself for having such thoughts.

"Don't play games with me, Kaiba," she called out in warning, as Kaiba turned around and started walking towards the exit, just as the manager came in.

"Kaiba, sir, please wait, I'm so sorry for breaking off on the tour, I ju-"

"Quiet down, old man," Kaiba said icily and man shut up, "I've decided to let you run your studio- just make sure you have good dancers to make my sacrifice worth it," he added coldly, eyeing Anzu before leaving the studio in his limousine.

The manager spun around and grabbed her shoulders. "Anzu, excellent! Keep dancing like this and my job- I mean this place can stay!" The manager sang happily before leaving as well. She could only stare.

Anzu motioned to pick up her water, then headed for the change rooms.

_Sacrifice, huh?_ She thought while walking there. _More like cheap kindness, Kaiba. Please, this is probably another one of your stupid schemes…_

Anzu was fairly convinced that this really was another one of Kaiba's past time plays. I mean, how many more buildings do you need to prove yourself? Yet deep inside, Anzu couldn't nag off the feeling of hope that he may just leave the studio as it was.

Anzu had a quick, cold shower before she pulled on a navy skirt along with a maroon tank top. She pulled a grey, thin jacket over that in case it got too breezy. She ran along the sidewalk before making her way into a small food joint located at the end of the plaza.

She hurried behind the counter and got to work, serving delicious deserts and chilled drinks. After running around for what seemed to hours, she wheezed out a big breath of air, and wiped her forehead.

_Gosh, this almost as active as my dancing, _she thought.

Her shift had ended at a late time of 10 o'clock, the last shift, as the café closed at 10 itself. "Good work today, Anzu," her manager smiled.

Anzu gave a curt nod back, "you too," she smiled.

She changed into her street wear again and headed out on the dim lit sidewalk, humming quietly. The streets were usually disperse at that time and most places were beginning to close down.

Although it was dark and isolated, Anzu had grown used to the emptiness of the crowds and lack of bright lights. Coming here on a daily basis, she had almost begun to like the quietness, yet on occasions that she kept it to herself, Anzu reminded herself that the nights could be dangerous as well. She was content with the fact that she had never had any abrupt run ins with the people under the category of 'dangerous.'

_Bakura's dangerous,_ she thought suddenly. Homework, she knew, would be a pathetic reason for her to be visiting his house, but her friends knew not of the Bakura she knew- at the moment at least.

She dismissed another sigh, and clutched her bag tightly, walking past her own house and down the lonesome street. She turned left, the took a short right before she came upon his street of houses.

_I think it was…fourth on the right? _She hoped that her guess was correct.

Anzu silently made her was to his gates, ignoring the curious glances she got from three men standing at the end of his street, whispering quietly. Her pace quickened subconsciously, as she reached his gate. She saw the three figures that were at the end of the street coming her way. Anzu creaked the gates open quickly before walk swiftly to his door.

No sooner had she rung the bell, the door opened.

"Second time in the same day, wench. Shall we make it a third for the night?"

Ignoring his perverse comment, Anzu briskly pulled the large stack of papers out of her bag and thrust it in his face. He raised a brow.

"Your homework," she said, "its from the past two months. When your…feeling better, please find sometime to do it- I can come pick it up if it's necessary, or I can get some else if you'd like. In fact I think I mi-"

_SLAP. _

Anzu gasped as she watched him lazily smack the large pile out of her hands. She gritted her teeth. After all the effort she had taken to come here, he had casually thrown the papers on the porch of the front door.

"You bas-"

"Watch your tongue, wench, or I may just have to cut it out," he hissed, eyeing her quavering form.

Anzu should have known. Really. Why would he do homework for all that is holy_? He's a damn thief_, she scolded bent down and began picking up the tossed papers, one by one, all she could count.

Bakura stared at her the whole time, not talking, not helping. She quietly held her untrusting tears back, and bent her head so that he could not see her face. Anzu wasn't sure how long she spent picking up the papers, but he was still watching her when she stood up, stuffing the papers back in her bag.

"You think I would do all that? I'm not your weak little Ryou," he sneered, as she backed one step down the porch.

"Don't talk about him like that," she replied, trying not to croak.

He stared at her with such ferocity, it made her knees go a bit weak. "I may speak of him however I please, wench. You know nothing."

Anzu was about to protest, but she closed her mouth. He was right. She knew nothing. Then she opened her mouth again.

"Then tell me," she retaliated, stepping back up in confidence.

Bakura leaned against the wooden frame, "I told you, wench. You must earn it. Was that your pathetic reason for coming here?"

"No," Anzu said, "I came here to give you your homework," she stiffed.

He growled, "Next time you bring those papers, leave them in the trash instead."

"Trash? I won't bring them at all! Just to let you know, they're worried about Ryou-"

"I don't care if the world and all your damn friends are concerned about him," he snarled back.

Anzu angrily stepped closer on the porch, "if you Yugi finds out then-"

"Then what?"

"I'd tell you if you'd stop cutting me in!"

He stared at her coldly, not an emotion etched on his pale face. Anzu stared back hard, when she heard drunken laughter coming from his front gates. The three men from before gave her lecherous looks from outside Bakura's fence.

Anzu cursed her luck.

She was trapped. _If I go out, they'll… _

She shut her eyes, unable to finish her thoughts. _But if I stay here, Bakura will…_

_Will what?_

She eyed the three warily, then turned back to Bakura who stood there with an all to knowing look on his face.

"You seem troubled, wench," he smirked in sudden amusement.

Anzu seemed unable to reply, as she shook her head, not quite sure herself as to what the gesture meant.

"Is the bitch bothering you?" One of the men outside hollered.

Anzu didn't look away from Bakura's face.

"We'll take her off your hands!" The other shouted, swinging a bottle aimlessly.

Anzu wished she was dreaming. She wished it was all a bad nightmare and she hoped she would wake up soon.

"Come're bitch! You're a pretty little thing- we'll treat you nicely," another said, lustily.

Anzu ignored they're words. She felt like crying.

"B-Bakura…" she whispered quietly, coming closer to him.

Bakura merely stood for a few moments, taking in the scene, as the men were now leaning against the metal gates, slurring words of disgust and nonsense.

"Send the bitch!" They hollered. "What, are you gonna fuck her right there?"

Anzu stepped away from Bakura. _He's not going to help me,_ she thought sadly.

_He'd prefer if I left him alone and went with them…I should leave- I can run. I'll deal with them…_

Anzu's clutch on her bag was so tight that she felt her knuckles go white. Her plan to run was torn from her mind when fear crept through her slowly, steadily and she had to grip the pillar so she didn't fall over in dizziness.

"Looks like she'll be coming after all!" The drunkard hollered.

Anzu closed her eyes and took less than half a step down the stairs, when a strong, large arm shot out and pulled her back up on the porch, holding her around the waist.

"Get the fuck away from my fence."

If Bakura hadn't been her savior, Anzu would have cried in happiness- yet here she was, held in his tight, vice-like grip, which didn't seem like it was going to loosen anytime soon.

"B-Bakura…?"

He gave no response.

"Your fence?" The drunk questioned deliriously, "just toss us the girl and we'll be on our way- " he swallowed, and eyed the two on the porch dimly.

Bakura's grip around her grew closer. Anzu was forced to turn her head away. "No."

"No?" They questioned back.

"No."

"Be a good boy- just toss the fucking girl or we can enter," the other slurped, pushing the gate open.

Bakura seemed to have lost his final button, and within a flash, a dagger about a foot long was sent flying towards the man who had entered, just barely slipping past his ear. He screeched, as a small yet deep cut was left on his ear.

Anzu turned around as she saw the blood drip. She unknowingly clenched Bakura's shirt as if it were a lifeline that she never let go of.

"I said," he repeated, "get the fuck away from my fence and my woman- touch her and I'll kill you."

When Anzu opened her eyes it was all over. The men were gone, Bakura still there and standing silent as the wind. He grunted and she realized that she had wrinkled his shirt while grabbing it.

She let go abruptly. "Bakura…? Are you…"

"Sane? Yes, I am," he snorted, to her disbelief. "but I doubt you are. Are you _trying_ to be potential rape target?" He eyed her up and down, as she blushed in response.

Anzu, dumbfounded, opened her mouth and closed it again. "I…no."

Some silence passed between them, before Anzu wondered what the hell she was still standing there for.

"You…earlier you called me y-your w-woman," she stuttered, almost shy.

Bakura almost rolled her eyes at her innocence, "a mere play of words to get them out of here- any longer and I would've killed them," he added, casually.

Anzu didn't seem convinced, "-but still-"

"Quit your pestering and get the hell out of here…_woman_," he muttered.

Anzu could not say she was joyed, but being rescued was a plus and she found herself slightly giddy over the fact that she had upgraded from a wench to a woman was more than she could have asked for.

Anzu would have smiled- but then she realized who's company she was in and immediately felt afraid.

_He's scarier than the other three put together,_ she thought.

Although the men were gone, Anzu was still feeling light headed from the whole ordeal, but she would never admit it to Bakura.

"About the homework-"

"Don't ever bring it here again."

Anzu bit back her tongue from saying anything foolish, "I won't. But Ryou…?"

"Your asking for too much, woman," he stated, "I told you, you need to earn it- and now you're indebted to me for saving your puny life," he reminded.

She could only nod in response and mutter a small 'oh'.

"How do I repay you?" She thought suddenly. "If I do- then can you tell me where Ryou-"

"_listen_ carefully, woman," Bakura said, running a hand through his wild white locks, "Ryou is here- inside me, but he's suppressed- I mean his soul is. Mine currently takes up the larger part of the one body we share, he will slowly yet surely merge with my own, so don't try your pointless speeches and cute words."

Anzu wasn't sure how much more she could take in one day. She was suddenly overcome with sleep and would have fallen right there had it not been Bakura's porch.

"I see," she replied. She could hardly say anything.

Bakura stared at her intently, almost reading her face, "but your still indebted- and I will make sure you repay."

His voice sounded so commanding- even Anzu was certain the she would repay, in whatever way.

"What- what do I do?"

"You'll see soon enough," he smirked, "leave."

Anzu didn't have time to respond. He slammed the door on her face. Once again, the street was silent, dead quiet.

She ran all the way home- tired and sweaty when she reached her own gates. Then she took the large clutter of papers out of her bag and threw them straight into the trash.

Her house was silent, parents asleep and sound. Anzu slipped into her nightgown, and fell on the bed like dead weight.

She fell into a deep sleep- Bakura's words etched deep into her memory.

Anzu wasn't so sure if she wanted to go to school tomorrow.

* * *

This was a bit of a useless chapter- but it was still needed XD

Thank you _YamiOkami_ reviewing my first chapter- made me write quicker :P

Till next time, bu-bye =)

R&R


	3. The seek

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy.

* * *

Anzu woke up with a throbbing headache. She groaned, rolling out of her bed slowly. As she walked into the bathroom, memories of the night before came rushing into her head. She groaned again.

_That's 2 run ins with him in one day, _she thought, brushing her teeth.

_If I see him anymore, the others will get suspicious- and Ryou…there's not much I can do for right him now. But I owe Bakura now… _

She could only curse her horrible luck. Bakura's words came off as confusing to her; in the morning before he had said to stay away, yet today she was certain is would be quite the opposite.

_I wonder what he wants me to do…can't be anything good, _she thought miserably. Her head was pounding and she rubbed her temples to ease the pain. It did nothing. Anzu glumly made her way downstairs, ready and clean in her uniform. She left her breakfast untouched, only grabbing a pile of grapes, before striding out the door.

Yugi greeted her at the corner block as usual, and the two met Jonouchi and Shizuka at school, followed by Hiroto.

"Did you give Bakura his homework, Anzu?" Yugi asked.

Anzu nodded slowly, "sure did. It was quick, really."

"Look, there he is now!" Jonouchi shouted, ripping the toast out from his mouth.

Anzu turned her head in disbelief, holding in a gasp. Bakura, looking normal as ever, sauntered into the school. If Anzu hadn't known who he really was, she, like the others, would have mistaken him for their sweet Ryou.

"He looks fine to me," Hiroto frowned. Anzu couldn't blame him.

_He is fine, Hiroto- you see, he's just the rings millennium spirit trying to pass as Ryou, so go over there and punch the life out of him. _Anzu wished she could say all that and more, but she kept her lips tightly shut.

"Lets go or we're gonna be late," Yugi reminded, walking ahead to the front gates. The rest followed in suit.

Anzu grabbed a seat at the side of the class, closest to the window at the back. She let the breeze from the window ruffle her hairs when a sudden hand slammed it shut.

"Hey! Why did you close the- _Bakura?_"

Anzu felt another headache coming. She could only stare at him, as he stared back. Anzu couldn't tell a lot from staring at him, but she knew that Bakura could sense her uneasiness.

"Woman." He grunted, and sat down in the seat beside her.

_What's he doing here in class? _

"W-what are you doing here…? And your homework?"

Bakura didn't look at her, "already taken care of," he smirked, gesturing his head toward the teacher's desk and the large pile placed at the front.

Anzu had thrown away his 'homework' the night before. "How did you…?"

"I didn't."

Her eyes grew weary in understanding; Bakura had most likely used the millennium ring and done something. No wonder the teacher looked strangely happy.

"Woman," Bakura hissed, half way through the class. Anzu ignored him.

_How dare she ignore me_, Bakura thought.

Anzu shifted in her seat, moving closer to the window. "Listen," Bakura whispered again, harshly.

Anzu continued to ignore.

_She's not listening,_ Bakura growled. _I'll have to resort to other methods…_

Anzu let out a squeak in the silent room, as she felt a hand pinch her thigh. The class turned to look at her along with her teacher. Jonouchi and Yugi, who sat directly at the front of that class, looked at her questioningly.

"I-I'm sorry, sir," Anzu mumbled, "I just- something just- I thought I saw a mouse!" She blurted at last. Her class sniggered, and she turned a good hue of red in response.

Once the laughing had calmed down and the class was once again staring forward, Anzu turned her head and glared daggers at Bakura. He had a strange, half smirk lifted across his face.

"Stop it!" She hissed. He couldn't hurt her in class and he knew it.

Bakura stopped smirking, his face once again cold and hard, as he reached out a hand and pinched her again, a bit harder. "Listen," he spoke quietly.

She suppressed another squeal and nodded vigorously. "Excuse yourself from class, woman," he whispered.

"What?"

He pinched her harder, "I said," he bit out, "excuse yourself from class- _now_."

Anzu didn't understand, but she raised a hand cautiously and did as he asked, "may I go to the bathroom."

Again the class sniggered, yet this time she had no clue why. The teacher stood still for a moment before shaking his head in approval. Anzu timidly walked out of the classroom.

Once she was out, Anzu wildly turned back towards the class where Bakura gave her a small, barely visible nod.

_Now what?_ She thought. _Where am I supposed to go…I don't really need to use the bathroom? _She sighed.

This was all Bakura's fault.

Anzu walked down the halls very slowly. She moved up and down a few halls until she returned to her own hall. She saw Bakura pop out of the class, walking towards her direction. Anzu stood their as stiff as a wall, trying to blend in.

"Woman," he greeted rudely, "next time, do as I say and you won't get hurt." He eyed the three red marks on her thigh, before swiveling around and walking.

"Follow me," he commanded. Anzu rushed behind, not to fast, not to slow; she didn't want to fall in step with him.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously.

Bakura shot a glance at her over his shoulder, "you will see."

_Will I?_ She thought.

The two strode silently in the hallway, when Anzu spotted an all too familiar trench coat which seemed to defy the laws a gravity on occasions.

"Kaiba," Anzu said curtly.

Seto Kaiba appeared in front of her quicker that she could have excepted. "Mazaki," he replied nodding.

Anzu noticed he was holding a large briefcase. She took that as a sign that he was here on official business purposes- and not to see her. She blushed lightly at the thought.

"What bring you to school Kaiba- you usually don't come here," Anzu asked casually. Not that she really knew Kaiba.

Kaiba's face remained passive, "I'm carrying a briefcase, Mazaki- do you really think I'm here for fun and games? I've got business to deal with, so if you don't mind, get out of the way," he stated.

Anzu was puzzled. The hallway was over 3 meters in width and here he was asking her to get out of the way?

_Its probably to small for his large ego and pride,_ Anzu thought, holding in a laugh.

Kaiba face was cold, yet held a bit of curiosity, "not that I pry usually, but where are you headed- with him," he asked glaring at Bakura.

"Oh, well, we were going to the…uhm, the-"

"To the bathroom."

Anzu was so caught up in Kaiba's presence, she forgot out Bakura standing next to her. She felt like reaching up and slapping him for saying that, yet she knew she couldn't.

"The bathroom? Together?"

"Yes," Bakura hissed, "gotta a problem?"

Kaiba didn't even bat an eyelash, "not really. I'm just wondering since when did this damn school get a co-ed bathroom- it's wrong on so many levels. Its not exactly safe."

"Really? I wonder," Bakura replied sardonically, "well, you go ahead and chat with the principal and see if you can change the safety of that ."

Anzu felt a hand on her shoulder, "I don't exactly think _your _safe," Kaiba corrected, speaking to Bakura. His eye twitched in irritation.

"If there really is such a bathroom then I can accompany her there instead."

Anzu felt like ripping her eyes out. _Are they fighting over me- or the fact that there is no co-ed bathroom…ew._

"Maybe some other time, Kaiba. You can…uhm…accompany me next time?" Anzu felt the hand on her shoulder drop. Kaiba stared at her for a few seconds, the walked away in the opposite direction.

Bakura, acting as though nothing ever happened, started pacing in their direction as well. Anzu hurried to catch up. Why she had sided with Bakura, she wasn't sure, but if it meant repaying her debt quicker, then she was glad.

"So, now can I know where we're going?" She asked, hesitating.

He lashed around and stared at her, "to the bathroom."

"Wha-?"

"Male ones to be exact," he added. Anzu couldn't see his face, but she was sure that he was smirking.

She stopped walking, "does this have to be done right now? Is this part of my repayment?"

"Barely. This is merely the beginning," he replied coolly.

A ring echoed through the halls and Bakura swore loudly. Anzu almost yelled in happiness, instead she let out a satisfied smile. Class had ended and the halls would be pouring with students. There was no co-ed bathroom so seeing Bakura drag a girl into the male bathroom would end up all too messy.

"This is all your doing," Bakura growled dangerously. His usually cold demeanor suddenly turned icy, and all Anzu could think of was the word _run._

But she wasn't fast enough. His grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her into the wall. She never thought he would hurt her. Anzu suddenly felt like crying.

"If you hadn't talked along the way- we could have- dammit," he swore again, breathing ragingly on her face.

_His breath smells like peaches_, Anzu thought wistfully.

"I don't understand…" She quivered, shaking like a bottle. Bakura pushed her away roughly and turned around.

"You will understand tonight."

Her eyes widened at his words. _Tonight? _She thought.

Now she didn't feel like going home.

The rest of the day passed like the sun; hot, sweaty, and hardly memorable. Apart from the many questions and explanations presented by her friends as to why she took 25 minutes in the bathroom, her day passed steadily.

Anzu wasn't shocked that Bakura wasn't there in any of their remaining classes after the little ordeal in the halls. He had reportedly signed out 'sick', so her friends suspected nothing. Bakura scared her more than he usually did, and that meant nothing good.

"Anzu, are you going for another walk?" Yugi asked during lunch.

She waved him off, "no, Yugi, not today." _Or ever again,_ Anzu thought. _I'd be damned to see him sitting under some tree again…_

She shivered at the simple thought. By the end of the day, Anzu was close to sleep, slouching over her desk. Anzu bid farewell to her friends and headed to the dance studio, the time passed by quickly.

The only surprise there was Kaiba. Her manager told her that Kaiba was under the liability that he should watch the place on occasions since he could buy it any time he pleased. Anzu had no qualms, but despite his quietness, she still found his presence odd and out of place. He didn't say anything to her that day.

It was late when she arrived at the café down the plaza. Her face was pale, and she entered panting, just in time.

She worked behind the counter today thanks to her boss's fairly laid back behavior. Anzu worked as enthusiastically as she did everyday, but behind all the laxation and grins, she was exhausted- mentally. The café was slowly growing empty as it go closer to closing time, only 3 or 4 people seated around.

Anzu's sullen mood was lighter once her friend Mai dropped by.

"One cherry lemonade with crushed ice."

Anzu nodded, "will that be all ma'a- Mai!"

"Oh Anzu, you get so caught up in your work sometimes, I swear you don't even notice who you're talking to," Mai laughed giddily and grabbed a seat at the side of the front counter.

Anzu held up a finger and Mai nodded in understanding, waiting patiently. When Anzu returned, she was holding the drink Mai had ordered.

"Its on the house," Anzu smiled, shaking her head as Mai pulled out her wallet.

She flipped her blonde hair, "you spoil me, Anzu."

"And you," Anzu teased, as the two laughed in each others company. Mai was regular customer and Anzu's close friend. Mai was like an older sister to her- yet she wasn't.

"So...?" Mai asked, raising a delicate brow.

Anzu stared at her in puzzlement, "so what?"

"So why are you so glum? You look like a dry tooth pick, no offence."

Anzu meekly looked down at the glass the was cleaning; it was already shiny, but she desperately needed something to occupy herself with, or she really would fall asleep.

Mai studied her face intensely, "is something wrong?"

"Yeah…well, no, I mean- oh I don't know!" Anzu let out a frustrated sigh, but Mai only laughed.

"Tell me about it," she said, swirling the straw in her drink. Anzu swallowed.

She couldn't tell Mai that she was indebted to some psychotic spirit and she had no idea what he was asking for. She bit her lip while moving on to clean the next glass.

"Mai…"

"Yeah, hun?"

Anzu took a deep breath, "what would you do if one of your friends was gone?"

"Well, I'd probably look for them…and maybe contact the police," Mai noted humorously. Anzu nodded. It was the normal response she was expecting.

"Okay…and what if there was only one person who knew that persons whereabouts…and then he- I mean, _they _tell you where that other person is and then you realize you can't get the other person anymore- and then you realize you're indebted to them, and then they're asking you of something…but they're not telling you what it is. Oh, and he- I mean _they're _dangerous." She sighed.

Mai blinked a few times, before laughing loudly, catching the attention of some people in the café.

Anzu looked right and left, "Mai! Shhh, quietly," she said.

"It's a boy, isn't it?" Mai said finally, sipping on last few drops of her drink.

Anzu scratched her hair absentmindedly, "well…yeah, but-"

"I see…is he scaring you?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"Do you know him?"

"Well, yeah kind of, but-"

"Is he cute?"

"Mai!"

Mai simply laughed loudly again, tossing her mane of curly blonde hair back. She looked at Anzu seriously, her violet eyes sparkling under the dim lights above the counter.

"Listen, Anzu, he sounds strange," she said, furrowing her brows, "but, he clearly likes you."

Anzu shook her head, "no,_ trust_ me, Mai. From what I know…which is very little, " she admitted, "he's one of those people who likes to use others."

"Oh…so did he take advantage of you?"

"Mai!" Anzu blushed.

Mai gurgled another laughed, clearly finding the whole scenario highly amusing. "Okay, hun," she sighed, calming down, " by the way, do you fear him?"

It never ceased to amaze Anzu as to how Mai caught up on these things, "y-yeah, sometimes, but I can't tell the others…" she added, trailing off.

Mai nodded and continued, "well, usually when people are afraid its because they don't know," she explained, "we fear the unknown. And it seems like you know very little about this person."

"I know he's dangerous," she replied bluntly.

"Maybe he is hun, but you are still indebted to him, for whatever reason," she added with a small wink.

"What if he hurts me-"

"Trust me, Anzu, if he wanted to hurt you, it seems like he would've done it long ago. Clearly he needs you," Mai stated.

Anzu shrugged, "so basically…he won't hurt me as long as I give him what he wants."

"And what does he want?"

Anzu hung her head, "I don't know," she muttered.

She felt a warm hand pat her lightly on the head, coaxing her fine brown strands of hair. "Well then, tell me when you find out," Mai smirked, ruffling her hair one last time before running out the door.

"Mai!" Anzu called out, but she had already disappeared down the dark street. Anzu shook her head, smiling. She picked up the remaining plates and glasses and cleared the tables. Mai had left just five minutes before the closing time.

_Now, to go home and sleep like there's no tomorrow,_ Anzu thought. She walked home faster than usual, still weary about the actions that happened the night before. Anzu squeaked her gates open, and entered her dark living room. She ate the remaining food left on the table then washed the dishes and headed upstairs. She saw a dim light that was on in her parents room and knew that her dad was up reading. Quietly, she headed to her own room.

_I smell awful._ She squished her nose at the scent and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.

An hour passed before Anzu emerged from the showers dripping wet, clad in a mid-thigh, blue towel. She let out a soft sigh, the tenseness in her muscles gone. She rustled around her clothes searching for something comfortable to sleep in.

"It's about time, woman. I was convinced you were drowning yourself."

Anzu froze in her spot, a chill went down her spine. _I'm just hearing things- its all his fault anyway._

"Hey, woman."

Anzu slowly turned around to make sure she was really just hearing things. She tightly griped her pajama shirt in her hands.

"Why _are you here_?" She asked in a strained voice, clutching her shirt closer to her chest.

Bakura was seated along her window ledge that was just big enough for him to hang one leg over the side. Her curtains were shoved aside and her window was open letting in a soothing night breeze.

_How could I have not noticed? _She inwardly slapped herself for not noticing the windows and breeze sooner.

"I'm here to collect my payment, of course," he stated, jumping off the window ledge and into her room. The lavender curtains blew wildly.

"Now?" Anzu asked, backing away as Bakura ranged dangerously close to her bed where she stood.

"What's wrong with now?" He questioned, stalking closer to her, "or must I use other methods to convince you?" He stared at her intensely as usual and Anzu blushed fiercer than ever after being made aware that she was only in a towel that could fall with any careless movements.

Anzu shook her head, "n-no, but why now- I mean, it's the dead of the night and no one's out-"

"That's precisely why woman," he shot back.

Anzu's legs backed against her bed, and she struggled to keep her balance, "but- but my parents are in the other room," she insisted.

"So?"

Anzu couldn't reply to something that simple. _So? That's all he can say? _

She shifted her gaze around, and he watched her almost too knowingly. _Maybe I can escape, call my parents…or scream for help- I'm sure-_

"Don't even think about, woman," Bakura said with a pitying smirk on his face. She slowly edged away from her bed, ready to run down the stairs and out the door even if it was only in a mere towel. Anzu wasn't entirely sure _what_ she was doing.

But, apparently Bakura did.

Bakura suddenly pounced on her and she found herself lying above on the maroon covers, her two hands beneath his own and her legs pinned under his longer ones. Before Anzu could scream, he covered her mouth with one of his hands.

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" He rasped, coming far too close to her face. As scared as she was, Anzu could not help but let another large blush play on her cheeks. She understood what he was talking about- this was how she had ended up tripping under the tree.

She shook her head trying to shake him off, but her efforts were useless; he was far stronger than her.

"What's wrong, can't talk?" He taunted. He pressed harder on the hand that was place on the lips. "Now behave well, woman- or I'll really have to bind you," he growled.

Anzu, still trying to pry his hands and feet off, suddenly stopped. She looked Bakura in the eye then bit down hard.

She tasted the pungent, metallic taste of blood on her lips and watched with some satisfaction as Bakura grunted and swiped his away from her mouth. Her lips were covered in his blood, as she panted hard, still attempting to wriggle free of his grasp on her hands.

"You, wench," he hissed, as Anzu closed her eyes. She was certain he was going to slap her now. And here Mai had been damn certain the he wouldn't harm her.

To her surprise, he sat up and pulled her up as well, both standing still and tall. "Do that again and I'll really hurt you," he spat out, "get changed."

Anzu very slowly moved, all thoughts of running away banished form her head. She grabbed her towel, thankful that it was still tact in place. He stood there waiting.

"Aren't you going to give me some privacy?" She finally asked, mustering up enough courage.

Bakura's back faced her, "Privacy…you better get used to not having it," he muttered, before stepping on the window seal and looking into the distant.

Anzu took that as a lottery sign, as she rushed to pull on a pair of black shorts and a long sleeved shirt. She pulled on her shoes and poked her head out the window.

"B-Bakura? I'm ready."

"I can see that," he muttered. He had perched himself on the side of her roof. How he had gotten there was something Anzu wasn't willing to know about.

"So?" She asked, quietly.

"So what?" He replied. "Jump."

_Is he insane?_

"J-jump? Form here? I can't…its too high," she stated, examining the bottom over the window ledge.

Bakura stared at her worried face, before he smirked and pushed her out the window, just as he jumped. He caught her around the waist and pulled her to the ground with him, landing safety on his feet.

Anzu felt her heart leap. She was certain she had just lost a few years of her life by doing that. She opened her eyes, just as Bakura tossed her to the ground like a paper sac. She dusted herself up and glared at the back of his head.

_Bakura…I hate you so much right now,_ she gritted her teeth, but kept mum.

"Let's go."

Anzu was again confused. Where did he want to go at this hour? "Where are we going?"

He gave her a skeptical glance. "To the school."

* * *

To the school...?

Anyway, thanks for the reviews so far :)

Till next time, bu-bye B-)

R&R


	4. The Hideout

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Except Zibou)

Enjoy.

* * *

Bakura moved quickly and swiftly in the darkness of the school halls. He occasionally glanced over to see whether Anzu was following or not and to his relief, she was walking a few steps behind him, curious and scared.

"Why are we in the school?" She asked again. That question had been popping up every ten minutes or so, and Bakura was growing irritant, but always gave the same answer.

"You will see."

Truthfully, Anzu didn't _want _to see. If it was any other person she was owing a favor to, she would gladly do it, but this was a favor for Bakura. His aura nearly reeked of trouble, danger and evil. Whatever he had in mind was nothing that Anzu was looking forward too.

"In here," he directed, pointing towards the bathroom. She didn't like where this was headed- literally.

Anzu shook her head, "n-no, I don't want to go in there." She backed away from the bathroom as Bakura cold face stared at her.

She could've sworn she saw the sides of his lips tug upward for about half a second before falling back down.

"I'm not going to touch you," he mumbled, turning around and walking in. "Unless its necessary of course, so behave."

Anzu turned a good shade of red; how he had known her thoughts was not something she knew. She didn't know whether he was simply good at reading her face or she was just too obvious.

"O-okay," she replied quietly, following him in.

_God dammit, Anzu! Pull yourself together- stop stuttering in every other sentence. Just go in there, and get this over with. Whatever this is…_

"Bakura?"

"Hn?"

"Now what?"

Bakura stopped once they were inside. Anzu stood behind him, feeling insecure and awkward in a male washroom. He was motionless for a few moments, only their fast breathing filled the silence.

Anzu was almost tempted to shake his shoulders, but then he moved and turned around to face her. He grasped her shoulders tightly as if he was holding her in place, making sure she wouldn't run.

"Woman," he spoke.

An object flashed and their was a blinding light.

Anzu barely had time to reply, "wha-"

Something hard hit her head and her vision grew blurry, pain seared through her head, as her body fell limp in his arms. She hoped this was not part of her repayment- she wanted to punch Bakura now.

oOo

Cold water hit her face with a splash and she suddenly jumped, gasping loudly for breath. Anzu prepared to let out another scream, but a hand grasped out and shut he mouth.

"Calm down," a voice spoke, staring hard at her.

Anzu pried the hand off and coughed, sputtering the water from her nose and mouth. She swatted away the sweat covered hair that was stuck on her forehead. Her body ached for unknown reasons as she sat up, adjusting from her hazy sight.

She let out a loud gasp again.

Anzu was sitting on sand.

She turned around, but Bakura was no where in sight. "Bakura?" She called out, in the dark of the night. She got no response.

"Where am I?"

"You are safe, do not worry, girl."

Anzu swiveled her head around as her brown eyes met with a pair of dark green ones. Her natural reaction was to kick him in the chins, but he easily caught her leg with one hand and smiled lightly at her.

Anzu shook her leg, but his grip tightened. "Who are you?" She asked, trying not to sound too confused.

The man helped Anzu to her feet, offering a hand. She hesitantly took it, her eyes never leaving his face. "My name is Zibou. Master Bakura had left you in my care for the moment, please come this way."

Anzu let go of his hand, "I don't care who you are, where's Bakura?" She felt tears in her eyes, but refused to let them spill.

"Master Bakura has other business to tend to at the moment," he explained, "he also insisted on using force if needed- it'd be best if you follow," he added kindly.

Once Anzu was straight and standing, she saw him in the light. Like Bakura, Zibou's hair was white, the only difference was it was shorter and only leveled around to his neck. It was flatter and went well with his tanned face and his dark green eyes. He looked far too nice to know someone like Bakura.

Anzu stared wordlessly at his clothing. "Where are we?"

"Why in Egypt, of course."

The blood drained form Anzu's face, and she fell back into the cool sand whisking around her legs.

She laughed silently, "no seriously, Zeebo-"

"Its _Zibou_."

"Where are we?" She asked again.

Zibou seemed to understand her situation, "in Egypt."

"No we're _not,_" she quivered, "Zibou- don't joke with me, where are we?" Anzu stared around at the building she was sitting in- or rather, what was left of it. Piled of rubble and rock were scattered every where, only a few walls of the square place stood tall.

He shook his head, "I fear I am not joking as you call it- you are very much alive and well, sitting on Egyptian sand."

Anzu let out another scream.

"Quiet!" Zibou whispered, covering her mouth again. "Promise me you will not scream if I let go." She shook her head. "Alright then…" Zibou slowly moved his hand away.

Anzu took the opportunity to kick him in the face and then ran blindly into the sand. Unfortunately for her, his mode of transportation was quicker than hers. Zibou jumped off his camel and caught her by the leg, pulling her down on the sand again.

"Master had warned me you were not to be handled lightly," he grinned in irritation, dragging her towards him. She clawed the sand desperately, but it slipped out of her sweaty hands like silk.

Zibou lifted her off the ground and tossed her over his shoulder, as she pounded his back and failed with avail.

"Let me go!" She cried. Zibou didn't seem to mind. He tossed her over the camel, climbed on and rode off into the sand.

Anzu didn't remember anything, except for Zibou carrying her gently and carefully to a bed and dropping her there. She let sleep consume her and dreamed of a desert that night.

oOo

"Master, she is in her chambers as you had asked."

Bakura swiveled his head around to see Zibou walking in. "Good."

"She was quite the hand full just like you'd said," Zibou commented politely, standing near Bakura's table.

Large maps and various tools had been spread across the glossy table, with a little candle that was lit as the side. Bakura seemed deeply submerged in studying the documents scattered across his desk.

Finally he looked up at Zibou, "explain everything to her."

"I beg you pardon?"

"Yes," Bakura nodded, "you will tell her- tell her why she's here and under what purpose."

"But Master B-"

"Only tell her what's needed. Nothing more, nothing less." He commanded as Zibou gave a small nod.

"She was asking for you, Master," Zibou noted suddenly.

Bakura gave a small snort, "of course she would be- I'm the only one here she knows."

Zibou didn't like the idea of him telling Anzu what was to be done. He did not know here, yet here he didn't wish to disobey Bakura's commands. He clenched both his hands together tightly in front of him.

"But why must I?" He asked monotonously, "you are here now, available with a few moment to spare-"

"I'm leaving to the North this night." He gave Zibou a very faint smirk; the man was outspoken, unafraid of Bakura's presence unlike the rest- and at the same time, he knew his place unlike the many men he controlled.

Zibou sighed knowingly, "when shall you be returning, Master?"

"Probably by dawn, if not late afternoon- keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Bakura added, standing up. His eyes gleamed around the room taking in all the shines and sparkles from his personal stash of pilfered objects.

"Shouldn't you take a few men to help you carry the stash on the way back?" Zibou pointed out, but Bakura shook his head.

"I need none- I'll be going alone."

With that being said, Bakura pulled on his maroon robes and a stalled out of the room to get his horse. Zibou quickly cleaned up the desk area and hid away the tools and maps. Then he closed the door in the dungeons, securing it with a heavy metal lock. He slowly made his way up the dark, dusty stairs still unprepared to face the wraith on* Anzu. He knew Bakura had left once he heard the light noise of cantering hooves on the sandy desert. He silently passed some guards who nodded to him, as he acknowledged them back and made his way to Anzu's room.

oOo

_This isn't my bed… _

Anzu rolled around, half awake, until she heard someone's voice.

"I see you are awake- and here I figured you were tired and would rest for days to come," he noted humorously.

Anzu shot up from the bed, but stopped to see that her hands were each tied with ropes firmly to the bed post head. She snapped around, attempting to untie the knots.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Zibou warned, leaning against the doorway. He slowly walked towards her as Anzu struggled with the binding.

She glared at him in confusion and anger. Zibou put his hands up in defense, "what can I say? It was necessary," he replied sheepishly. "I had to make sure you wouldn't jump at me again."

"Where am I?"

Zibou knew she didn't like the answer, but it wasn't going to change. "In Egypt."

"Please, just stop-"

"Then listen," he cut in sharply. If she asked where they were one more time, Zibou wasn't sure he could answer; even he had his limits. Anzu closed her mouth and gave him a weary look.

"You are in Egypt- get that through your head," he began, "Master Bakura has left you in my care at the moment. I'm sure he explained-"

"He told me nothing!" Anzu interrupted. "Now get this off me," she said, more confidently than she could have expected.

Zibou shook a finger, "that's my decision to make, not yours." He watched her struggling and sighed.

"If I undo the ropes you will listen, alright?"

Anzu nodded glumly, "it's not like there's anywhere I can go…"

"I'm glad you realize that," Zibou replied. He carefully did the ropes, glancing at her once in a while to make sure she didn't show any sign of running. Once he had fully removed the bindings, Anzu rubbed the area around her wrists, getting the feel back and blood flowing again.

She casually ran her eyes down the length of the room. "What is this place?"

"You are currently situated in one of the many dungeon rooms," he explained, "not only you, most of us are underground to avoid heat in the day and cold in the night- the top of this is simply a run down building to throw off other people."

"Most of _us_?"

Zibou grabbed a small chair at the side and sat down, placing it next to her bed. "Master Bakura has a band of people-"

"Where is he right now?" Anzu cut in.

"He has gone north for the night, he will arrive at dawn."

Anzu hugged her jacket closer to her, as Zibou frowned, "that is a strange choice of clothing you have there."

"What? This," she gestured towards her shorts and shoes, still placed on her feet. Zibou nodded.

Anzu was about to reply, but then she stopped. _What am I saying?_ She shook her head. "Never mind that…uhm- how did I get _here?_"

"Ah, we arrive at the big question now," Zibou smiled. Anzu waited for him to explain.

He seemed to be struggling with coming up with a decent explanation that wouldn't confuse her- or make her scream and jump. It would be far too troublesome.

"Do you remember how you arrived here, girl?" He questioned.

Anzu held in a sigh," I don't know- no…I just kind of passed out I think." Her eyes were closed and she was breathing hard. Zibou shook his head slowly; Anzu was trying to remember what happened.

"The rest is blank…I-I don't remember anything else." She looked sodden.

"I see," Zibou said, "well, Master Bakura had directed me to tell you what you must know, so listen- I will not repeat."

Anzu looked up from her wrists and approved, letting Zibou continue.

"You see his millennium ring has certain properties- none of which I really understand, but in the basis of it all, it simply allows him to come here- I mean, travel back to when he was originally living and born." He stopped for a breath.

Anzu appeared to be as stiff as a stone.

Zibou took her silence as an opportunity to continue, "however, since he is two spirits in one vessel, its hard for him to prolong his life- so he needs another soul."

"And that is….mine?"

Zibou nodded- he kept in check to make sure he was only telling her what was needed. "Yes. It is yours," he confirmed.

"Your soul will provide him an extended life- if you feel tired in this process, it won't come as a surprise, I assure you," he added.

Anzu looked aghast, "and- and…why could he not tell me this himself?" She asked softly.

"Master Bakura is not fond of relying on people, as you can see," he replied, "he is indeed relying on you, but his pride just won't let him admit it- he'd rather believe that you are being used. Once he is done with your soul- he will move on to a new one just as he has in the past."

"Move on…?" She croaked.

Zibou was about to reply, but he closed his lips, realizing he had said too much.

"But why me?" Anzu cried.

Zibou stared at the wall across them, "I wonder the same- he has never chosen one from the other side…its always been from here," he frowned. "And its always been a male."

Anzu sat there, silently sobbing as Zibou sat there awkwardly, not sure how to handle the crying girl. It took a few minutes along with a few breakdowns and hiccups until Anzu sniffed and looked up at him with puffy eyes.

"You know, Zibou- when I was indebted to him, I didn't think this would be how I'd end up repaying him," she commented, ending the silence.

Zibou stopped fidgeting his hands and blinked, "I'm sorry I do not understand what you are speaking of."

And so Anzu told him everything from the beginning to what she remembered. She was not sure why she told such personal encounters to someone she had met less than a day ago, but Anzu felt that he was alright.

"I see," he finally said, after she finished. "Master Bakura is quite clever…" he mumbled to himself.

"Zibou?"

"Yes?"

Anzu's face had lifted in emotion after she had let everything out. "is there a certain place from our time where the travel has to be done?"

"Master Bakura had never revealed where he starts from, but I'm sure he's been using he same one, or else he wouldn't be in this location when he arrives, why do you ask?"

Anzu shook her head, blushing, "he uses the…the male bathroom."

"What?"

Anzu inwardly smacked herself; she was talking to someone from 5000 years ago, how was he to understand what a bathroom meant? So she told him.

Zibou let out a low chuckle, "I see- Master Bakura is surely a tease sometimes."

Silence filled the room once again, as Anzu glance around the room walls entranced by the array of beautiful paintings and jewels that lined the walls.

"Where did you get all this?" She lightly touched the glass vase beside her.

Zibou bluntly replied, "they were stolen of course." Anzu released the vase she was holding.

"You stole it? No- _he_ stole it," she corrected, narrowing her eyes. She drew her attention to the warm blankets around her. "This was stolen too, wasn't it?"

He said nothing, as she pushed the blankets off her, "I'm not using anything that's been stolen from someone else," she said stubbornly.

Zibou sighed; he was expecting that sort of reaction. He reached over and pulled the covers over her again. "Really? Well that's to bad. Master Bakura wants a healthy soul- not a frozen one."

She began to protest, but he held up a hand, "I'm sure you have many more questions, girl- but they will have to wait."

He got up from the chair and began walking towards the chamber exit when Anzu called out again.

"Zibou," she spoke softly, clutching the blankets around her.

"Yes?"

"How do you know I won't run away?"

Zibou gave her a grim smile, "you won't. You can't- at least not here." With that, he was gone, locking the door behind him.

_He's right, I can't go any where here,_ she thought. Anzu slipped under the stolen silk covers and shut her eyes, trying not to spill any tears.

_God dammit, if only I hadn't gone and tripped over him that day…none of this would be happening…_

* * *

So...Zibou just kind of popped into my head one day...I'm not a big fan of adding in characters myself- but yeah...anyway, I may kill him off later, but for the time being he'll be here- I mean, in the story ;)

Hope you enjoyed reading it~

Till next time, bu-bye :3

R&R


	5. The return

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Except Zibou)

Enjoy.

* * *

Anzu rubbed her eyes as the sun light shone threw her lavender curtains. She pulled the maroon covers over her head. _Maroon?_ A few seconds later, she immediately threw the covers off and shot out of bed, standing and glancing around.

_What?_

She was in her own room, in her own house.

Suddenly Anzu was laughing hysterically, unable to control the large rumbling sounds coming up her throat. She steadied herself and sat down on her bed, smiling and glancing around.

_Good, it was all just a dream- a very memorable dream. _She shuddered at the thought of Bakura at her window, and Egypt, and Zibou…

Anzu shook her head at her oddity before heading to the bathroom, but she stopped and stared at herself in her vanity mirror and regarded her clothes and sand covered body. Her face suddenly appeared pained and the facts dawned upon her: Bakura _had_ been here, she _had_ been in Egypt and there was indeed somebody by the name of _Zibou_.

She striped of her clothes and entered her bath. Anzu took her time to wash all the dirt off her face and the sand particles that clung to almost every inch of her body. She dried her hair and did her best to appear normal as she should have on any regular day. Content with her flawless facade that she used to cover her despair, Anzu made her way down stairs.

Her parents greeted her warmly, as she sat down to eat. Her thoughts were currently occupied by many things, but at the top the list was how she got home. Anzu was certain Bakura had pulled some strings to bring them back, but that fact made another thought appeal to her.

_He's going to take me back there again._ She griped her skirt tightly, fisting her hands. _I don't want to go back- my debts been repaid, I don't need to give him anything else…especially not my soul. I went with him where he wanted to. Now I'm done._

Her self convincing methods were turning out to be more of a crisis than help. The more she denied everything, the more she thought about. Anzu finished her breakfast quickly, bid farewell to her parents and headed to school.

The walk with Yugi had been simple and polite, both of them talking happily about lost memories and trip they had taken together. As usual, they met Jonouchi and Shizuka at the front gates, along with Hiroto who was always lingering somewhere near.

This time, they met Hiroto as he came out of the building, sighing into his palm. Jonouchi ran up to him, ignited with excitement.

"What happened, what happened? Did someone die?" He asked, shaking Hiroto's shoulders.

Yugi lightly griped Jonouchi's arm, "calm down, Jou- give the guy a breath."

"What's wrong?" Anzu asked. Some where in the back of her mind, she felt that she already knew the answer.

"The guys bathroom- the floors got a strange burn marks all over," he grinned, "no one's touchin' it, they're all scared it's some creepy death omen.

_Oh no, Hiroto- it was just Bakura and I traveling a couple thousand years back. No big deal._ Anzu kept her lips shut and attempted a look of compelling shock.

"Can we go see," Shizuka said attentively, but blushed slightly when she realized what she had said, as the others stared at her. "I-I mean you _guys_ can see of course- I mean, clearly…we can't obviously- right, Anzu?"

"Huh? What- right of course we can't go in there…" Anzu said rather humorously.

Jonouchi gave the two a look of down right awkwardness, "okay then…I'm officially convinced girls are weird."

The group laughed together as the approached the school- everyone with exception Anzu. Her laugh sounded hollow, pit less, as though someone has gouged out the happiness from within her. The others did not notice.

Anzu was not surprised to see Bakura's absence from the class. He didn't appear anywhere in the school the remainder of the day, and for that Anzu was grateful. She had hoped to avoid him at all costs, making sure to always keep company with her when she was at the school. Her pleasant walks around the school grounds had come to halt with the imbecilic thought that his presence was lurking under some tree.

Her day came by peacefully, her classes went smoothly and she heard nothing from him; no sign, no words, nothing.

This came off more as a worry than reassurance to her. _He's probably planning something. No one just sits this quietly after all that. How do people still believe he's caught some sort of summer flu? _Anzu could groan at their ignorance.

_But then again- I wouldn't have noticed either_, she thought guiltily, walking to her dance studio.

Her dancing was not top notch as it usually was, but who could blame her? Her head was filled with thoughts that revolved around a certain person- and it was not in a good way.

Apart from her own inner matters, Seto Kaiba's regular visits were becoming increasingly peculiar and on many occasions she had to stop the urge from asking, _Kaiba what the hell are you doing here? _In her one hour of daily dancing, his eyes stalked her from the shadows. She had noticed that sometimes, he would approach her in his egoistic manner and say something cold then leave. Recently, he had been a bit more open with her- and Anzu could only nod shyly and blush at his often blunt comments.

Her job after that would run by quickly as well, with the random drop ins from Mai or one of her friends to keep her lively. On her way home, her walk was fast and urgent, then slow down once she reached her own street. Her parents were usually fast asleep by the time she reached home. A quick dinner, followed by a hot shower was how she ended her day.

A week passed by in silence- she saw his presence no where. Her life resumed its normal pace and the memories of her in desert began to lessen and submerse. The normality of it all came off almost abnormal to her, but she didn't mind it much.

oOo

It was another serene evening at her dance studio, as Anzu watched the sun setting into ocean just beyond the large industrial buildings from the windows. She had danced well today- she could tell. Her breathing returned to its regular pace and she collected her belongings, ready to change and leave when she saw a figure walking towards her.

"Mazaki," he said curtly, walking into the room. He hadn't been in watching her today, which left her a bit relieved yet empty at the same time.

"Kaiba- what brings you here?" She said, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear. Anzu noticed he did carry his usual briefcase around, instead he was empty handed, but still had his hands folded deeply into his trench coat pockets.

He gave a her a once and over looking, as Anzu blushed under his hard gaze. Her self conscious rose up a notch when she realized that she was sweaty and her clothes were sticking slickly to her body. He apparently didn't mind it. "Listen Mazaki- I usually don't do this, but business calls."

"Wha-"

"You will attend a formal party with me for the opening of a new feature in Kaiba Land. I ensure you, your dressing arrangements will be made- I'll even pay you if I have to. I don't take no for an answer."

Anzu's grip on her water bottle loosened, "a party? W-with you?"

Kaiba held back a sarcastic comment, "yes- with me."

Anzu kept in mind that his proposal came off as a command rather than a question. _Why is he asking me of all people. There's plenty of other girls he could take… He won't take no for an answer- and its not like I'm busy so…_

"When is it?" Anzu spoke, after a few moments of pondering.

If Kaiba showed any appreciation, he hid it well enough for her not to notice, "the date as not been confirmed yet. Trust me, Mazaki, you'll know when it has."

_I guess I do owe him for not tearing this place down like the rest. _"Alright then, uhm…uh-"

"If you have anything to say than spit it out- I don't have all day you know." He snapped, has she fumbled with her words.

"Where will it be? And what should I wear, I mean…"Anzu played with the hem of her leotard, and stared towards the ground. She hated when she got all confused around him.

Kaiba gave her a small hollow smirk, "it will be held at the Kaiba Mansion. Shouldn't be too hard to find. As for your clothes, arrangements will be made."

She nodded vigorously and Kaiba eyed her once more before he turned around and left with out another word, his coat sweeping uselessly.

Anzu stood aloofly on the spot, briefing over what just happened. Then she thought about it all the way threw her job at the café and until she reached home, feeling giddy and cheerful. Sleep came peacefully that night, and Anzu's thoughts were never stolen by the thief even once, during that night.

oOo

Anzu headed to school the next morning, after a good nights rest. Her face might have appeared the same, but on the inside, Anzu felt drastically different.

"Hey Yugi," Anzu greeted, as the two made there way down the street. They found the other three along the way, and the group made there way to school as usual, chatting about pleasantries and such.

Upon their arrival at school, the group split up, tending to their individual classes. Anzu schedule that day showed she had classes with only Hiroto for the morning. She grinned and excused herself from the group with Shizuka, as the two girls hurried towards the bathroom.

"Anzu?"

"Hmm?"

Shizuka was staring at the mirror in front of the sink, combing her hands through her orange locks, "do you think someone will ask me out?"

She gave Shizuka a skeptical glance, "Where did that come from?" Anzu laughed in reply. Shizuka turned beet red before muttering a small 'never mind.'

Anzu shook her head, "get to class, Shizuka- you'll be late."

"What about you?" Shizuka asked curiously.

"I'll catch up, don't worry."

The girl nodded, waving to Anzu and disappeared out of her sight. Anzu sighed, fixing her own brown locks for some unknown reason. A large ring blasted in the bathroom and Anzu picked up her bag, heading for class.

She was only a step out from the door, when a hand shot out from the side and grabbed back in. A hand was drawn to her mouth and she automatically knew who it was. The voice only confirmed it.

"God dammit, woman. Do you enjoy making me run around and look for you? Don't think so highly of yourself," Bakura rasped in her ear.

Anzu swiveled around on her heels, "why are you here in the girls bathroom?" She whispered back. Her quick response came off as a surprise to her. Perhaps she had grown used to their abrupt encounters.

"What if someone saw you?" She persisted, shaking his hand off. His grip only tightened and he pulled her closer. She let out a small squeak, but sealed her lips when he glared at her.

"Shut up. Someone's coming."

Someone was indeed coming. Bakura swore. The next she knew, Anzu was pulled roughly into on of the bathroom stalls, as Bakura locked it shut.

A group a giggling girls had sauntered into the bathroom, their bags revealing make-up and heavy jewelry. They're clothes were hardly sufficing as uniforms and they're faces seemed dolled up in every perspective. Anzu almost gagged- until she realized whose arms she was in. Her back was pressed against the door of the stall, with his one arm around her waist. It also registered to Anzu that she was no longer on the ground.

Bakura had hefted her up a few good inches off the ground, making it appear that the only one person was in bathroom, and not two. He grunted softly, "you're heavy, woman."

Anzu was glad he couldn't see her face- she was red as a tomato. If the situation had not been with a serious Bakura at the moment, she would have considered it ridiculously humorous.

"Bakura- put me down," Anzu said quietly. He made no signs of moving. She hit his back with feeble punched. "Put me down!"

"Do that one more time, woman, and I swear to Ra, I will drop you head first."

She grew quiet after that and Bakura was growing impatient since the girls showed no signs of leaving the place. Anzu knew she wasn't the lightest person, but she too, hoped the girls would move out soon. Her position almost screamed the word uncomfortable.

"Tch. Foolish mortal, wenches…"

Finally, after what seemed to be ages, but was only a few minutes, the group of girls poured out the door, leaving the two in silence.

Once they were gone, Bakura dropped her down, scrunching his nose. "This place stinks," he growled and stared at her. Anzu grew tense again. Surely he hadn't meant to take her there again?

_How dense of me! Why else would he be here- _She thought.

"Come- lets go," he spoke.

Anzu took a sharp breath, "n-no, I don't want go there again. My debts are paid, find someone else," she said in desperation.

Bakura wasn't listening. He had dragged her across to the male bathroom. "Are you tired, woman?" He stopped inside.

Anzu was taken aback by the strange question, "n-not really…w-why?"

"Good. Your soul will last longer than the others." Before Anzu could reply, she felt her head go numb again as pain penetrated every part of her body. She hardly had time to scream. Her mind went blank and darkness took over.

oOo

Truth be told, Anzu was getting tired of waking up in unknown places. She was in one place at one moment then somewhere entirely different the next.

_No- no, no_, she cried inwardly. _I don't want to be here…_

She made no move to get up from the sand. Bakura seemed to realize this. She found herself being thrown over his shoulder harshly, as he carried her back though the ruins of the buildings and down the dark steps where her eyes had trouble adjusting to the lack of light. He was quick, and Anzu soon found herself in her back in the room she had previously stayed in.

"Stay in here," he commanded gruffly.

Anzu crawled over to the bed, shivering in the dead of the night. _Is it always night time here? _She thought. Anzu rocked herself slowly, doing her best effort to keep calm.

Bakura came back moments later, Zibou closely tailing him with a stern look on his face.

"Woman," Bakura called.

Anzu tensely stood up from the bed, "y-yes?" She noticed he had changed into formal robes similar to the one Zibou was wearing, with the exception that his seemed to be made of more expensive material that Anzu could only guess of.

This was not her world anymore- anything she did or said would closely be regarded as moronic or foolish. No running, no escaping- she was at a complete disadvantage in which ever idea she came up with.

"You can't be seen in those clothes around here. Change."

Anzu stared at the white linen and silk fabric held loosely in his hand. She seeped past him to view Zibou who gave a her a look of sympathy and a what she detected as a small incline of the head which she took for a nod.

"I…I'll…okay," she said, and glanced up at him, "Bakura…?"

"What?"

Anzu shifted her feet in circles on the floor, "I- need some… some privacy to change," she said, examining the ground with great intensity.

Bakura scoffed. "I told you- you'd be getting less of that. Which part did you not understand, woman?"

Anzu said nothing and simply stared at the ground. Bakura threw the silks at her and turned around towards the doors, "make it quick." The door slammed, and Anzu was alone once again.

She blinked curiously for a moment and then got straight to unraveling the soft cloth in her hand. It appeared to some sort of dress when she held it up to view its full length. It was longer than her, she realized, going just past her feet. The slits on each side ran up half way to her thighs, making it easier to move in, but no doubt, far more exposing than she could get used to.

She slipped out of her own clothes and pulled the gown on, finding it easy slide into. On each side of the shoulders, she found two small, silver, leaf shaped clasps that snapped once connected together. The only problem was the back. A row of complex strings ran down the spine. She understood that she was supposed tie them, but Anzu didn't know which went with which. She found the last few tumbling through her shaky hands every time Anzu tried to fasten them.

"What the hell is taking you so long, woman?"

Anzu winced at the Bakura's harsh tone from outside her door. "N-nothing, I'm just tying the back- I'm almost done, just wait a moment and I'll- kyaah!"

Bakura roughly opened the doors and slammed them behind him. "What were you saying?"

"I-I'm…I'm just- the knots, at the back-I, I'm trying to-"

"Move your hands," he demanded, walking briskly towards her. Anzu slowly removed her struggling hands from her back. _I feel like such an idiot- he's probably going to hit me now-what is he doing?! _

Anzu elicited a small gasp from her mouth when she felt warm, calloused fingers running across her back. The hairs on her back stood and she shuddered involuntarily, as Bakura tied the strings together, starting from the bottom near her hips. His fingers moved quickly and she stood their silently hoping her would do it faster.

"Quit shaking woman," he commanded. Anzu felt herself stop shaking a little, when he gripped her shoulders.

_Tch, still shaking like a fucking maraca- so sensitive, _Bakura smirked, holding one of the long strings in his mouth.

"Done." Anzu opened her eyes and turned around. She felt the tightness of the strings on her back, which resembled something similar to a crosshatch that was tied in a knot near her neck. She could only conclude that the dress was meant to be exposing, alluring and not meant for long distance travel. She found a pair of matching sandals lying near* the door that were simple and easy to walk in.

"Let's go," Bakura said, opening the gates again. Zibou had patiently been waiting outside the door.

_Where are we going now? I hope its not what I think it is… _Anzu bit her lip tensely, picking up the sides of the dress.

Zibou had been speaking to a guard, when he glanced up to see Bakura striding out of the room and Anzu scampering behind him. He coughed when he saw her than whispered something to Bakura, which she could not hear.

Anzu saw Zibou avert his eyes from her form and Bakura staring at her with a smirk. "Next time, woman- wear white." He let out a low chuckle and turned around, heading for the stairs, followed by Zibou.

"Come woman," she heard him call.

But Anzu stood their musing on what he had said. _Wear white? Is he blind- I am wearing white on top and bottom and under…underneath I'm- wait underneath I'm wearing…damn it all. _It was the third time that day that Bakura had her blushing mad. Her black under garments practically shone threw the thin white dress.

_I hate you, Bakura,_ she thought. With no methods to conceal herself, she had a dangerous urge to run into the room and grab her school uniform coat.

She sighed when she heard him calling from the steps. Anzu gave one last look at the room, before trudging into the darkness.

All of sudden, she didn't mind the night much.

It was proving to be helpful.

* * *

Hmmm... ;)

Not much to say this time- so, till next time, bu-bye.


	6. The desert

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Except Zibou.)

Enjoy.

* * *

The dress had turned out to be more comfortable than it looked. The soft linen fabric was easy to move in the desert night. Her only complaint against the dress at that moment would have been the cold. The lack of clothing that covered her had resulted into a shiver that created goose bumps all along her skin.

"Cold?"

Anzu turned to Zibou, shaking her head. "A little."

He tossed her brown cloak made of light material that would keep her warm, but not to the point of sweating. Anzu wrapped it around her little body and tied it into a knot at the front, concealing al her back and partly her front.

_Good_, she nodded in satisfaction. _At least they're not that visible anymore. _

Anzu wearily glanced around until she found him. Bakura was barking at a couple of men who were clad in black, head to toe. She almost felt bad for them as she watched them cower and shrink whenever he yelled or made some wild gesture. It was a sudden thought, but she realized he was a lot graver and less violent around her than he was with others.

"Woman!" Anzu's head snapped at the sounds of his voice. He appeared to be in a bad mood that she noticed when he walked towards her.

"Y-yeah?"

He picked her up by the waist and threw her on a horse. Her hands automatically grabbed the hairs, trying not to loose her balance- the horse wasn't exactly helping the situation with its legs bucking up from the front and back. Her complains were drowned out by the sounds of the horse and men laughing loudly. Anzu wasn't red with embarrassment, but anger.

The horse galloped wildly before it finally threw her off, and Anzu landed on the cold desert sand. She wasn't injured- only sore all over her back and behind. She groaned rubbing her shoulders lightly and brushed her brown hair out of her eyes. Bakura's shadow loomed over her as she stared up to look at him.

"I take it you have never ridden a horse, woman?" He smirked, arms crossed.

_Doesn't take a genius to figure that out, Bakura- what took you so long? _Anzu narrowed her eyes, "no, I haven't."

Zibou appeared by her side in a flash, and gently took hold her hand, guiding her to his own horse. He gave her a small grin, "master Bakura was just having some fun," he said quietly, picking her up and putting her on his own horse. "Don't let it bother you too much, girl."

Anzu could only nod weakly; she was more preoccupied by horse is actions, afraid this one would also jump at her. But it did not. When she was seated, Zibou swiftly jumped on the horse, sitting in front of her. He saw her close her eyes and smiled knowingly. "Do not worry- this horse will not throw either of us off," he assured.

She opened her eyes and gave him a small grin. "Okay."

Zibou then turned his attention to Bakura, who seemed to sending orders to everyone, as the scattered around like wild dogs. Anzu followed his gaze and watched the men hustling and bustling around.

"What are they doing?"

Zibou turned his head back to her, "we are moving base."

"What?" Anzu asked, "why?" She watched as the men hauled out heavy loads in brown sacs and large bags that were at the verge of breaking.

He sighed, "master Bakura believes- and I agree with him- that if we stay in one place too long, we will start attracting attention along with unwanted visitors."

"Unwanted visitors? Do you- do you do this often?"

"Yes…people start to notice things and report it to other people…word travels fast around here. It really does depend on our situation- a lot of the men here can't be trusted, clearly. Their just in it for the good and treasures…every single on of them- just greedy, selfish pigs, and their all afraid of him," he replied. His voice came out cold with an unusual sort of hatred. She took the 'him' to be Bakura.

Anzu was staring at him as he spoke, "and you? What about you? What is someone like you do with a band of rogues and thieves?" To her, he definitely did not fall into the category with the others.

"Me?" He said with a grim smile, "I'm just here because I am."

Anzu did not expect to get that kind of answer, however she didn't intrude further and simply gave a curt nod, not knowing what else to do. Zibou turned back to the front and grabbed the rope reins on the horse, directing it forward. Anzu lightly grabbed Zibou's shoulders when it began to move. He did not make anything of the gesture, but didn't seem to mind at all.

Her gaze was drawn around her again as she watched the men quickly packing from on place to another along the rubles of the building. The horse she was on stopped at Bakura's side. His horse was black, and even Anzu couldn't help but it admit that it looked nice, with its fine, black hairs and strong, sleek legs. It seemed brutal yet unyieldingly gentle at the same time. Bakura made a small gesture towards Zibou who passed the silent gesture towards the remaining men and moved along.

"Now what?" Anzu whispered.

Zibou tossed her glance, "we leave in smaller groups- there are plenty of onlookers in the dead of the night you see. We will ride in the front with Master Bakura."

"How does he know the uhm- new place if safe?"

"He had already sent a few men there earlier- they will report back for any strangers or casualties," he explained, as she nodded.

Once they had started moving at a steady pace, Anzu could help but take in the true nature and beauty of the place. The desert sands were slithering into dunes and in the distance she could see small rubbles of other worn down, broken building. The most magnificent object though was the bright white moon that held tints of silver here and there. It appeared to be bigger to her.

_If it looks like this now- I wonder I how it looks in the day…when the sun is up- No. I'm not staying here- that's right, I don't want to stay here…with him. _She shot a scornful glance at Bakura who was riding close by, watching the night skies.

"Zibou?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you and Bakura- what I mean to say is how did you guys meet?"

Zibou was looking ahead, so Anzu could not see his face. "He found me."

She raised a brow, "found you? How? I mean…"

"You mean how did he spare me and not kill me like her does with many others," he said. She took the shaking of his shoulders as a sign of laughter.

"Y-yes," she replied with honesty.

Zibou pondered on that thought for a moment, "perhaps because I shared some similarities with him? To this day, I am not entirely sure."

Anzu knew her curiosity was getting the better of her. "_Similar? You two? _How- just look at_ him_ and then there's _you-_"

"Maybe its time for you to sleep a bit, no? We will be moving at this steady speed for some time, so you should take the chance to rest- I'll be certain you shall be needing it," he cut in kindly.

She blushed at her intrusion of his privacy and shook her head, understanding that he wished to end their conversation. "Alright, I will." _What was I thinking asking him something like that…he's got more important things to attend to. _

The ride was bumpy no matter how slow they went, but she was indeed able to get some shut eye; Anzu didn't realize how tired she had been until her eyes closed. It was confined, cramped and the sleep didn't last long. She heard Zibou quietly calling her. Anzu groggily lifted her head up, hardly believing she had slept at all.

"I am sorry to wake you at this hour," he grinned and she noted he was in a slightly better mood, "but we are picking pace for a few moments- I advise you to not loose your grip. We shall be arriving at our destination shortly," he added.

Anzu could only clutch him by shoulders before the horses had picked up speed again. She felt the wind blowing her hair wildly and the brown cloak fluttering in the air. Her grip on Zibou was lighter when she began to grow used to the rush of air and the gusting of sand. They suddenly halted and Anzu was thrown a bit forward.

"What happened?" For some reason, she didn't want to know the answer.

Zibou furrowed his brows, "Hmm, it seems there is a village up ahead."

"So can't we cross it?"

"We can…but not without taking."

Before Anzu could respond, two men riding horses were coming in their direction. They stopped by Bakura. She knew these were the men he had sent out earlier to check upon the route and base.

"What took so long?" Bakura snarled at them.

"The place was large, master. W-we had great difficulty finding our way back," one of them explained, grasping tightly on the reins of his horse.

"What's in it?" Bakura asked hastily.

The men exchanged looks, with eager glimmers in their squinty eyes. "There's a large supply of food-"

"Anything else?" He cut in sharply.

"Well- nothing of your interest master, I assure you," the other added. Bakura was not impressed as his gaze lingered at them and their bags.

He dangerously eyed the two, then in a silent and fast movement that Anzu could barely glimpse, the two fell with a soft thud on the desert sand. She covered her mouth to suppress any noises when she saw the sand around them beginning to stain red and soak into the sand.

"Tch. Difficulty my ass," Bakura said, wiping the blood off two small daggers. "Zibou, open their bags."

He had already jumped off the horse before the command, handing the reins to Anzu. She took them, shaking. Zibou pulled the two bags off their horses and rummaged through.

"They're filled, Master Bakura," he examined the objects that lay inside, "jewels and other assorted riches. They were hiding them."

Bakura picked up the two bags and tied it too his own horse, " of course they were hiding it- question is, why did they come back. They could have run away."

"But then you would be certain to kill them. They thought that if they'd come back-"

"Then what?" Bakura interrupted, "that I wouldn't kill them if they did come back?"

Zibou said nothing and watched as Bakura started moving forward. "Get rid of those horses," he called out to them men behind and climbed onto his own horse.

"You did not have to see that," he muttered once seated.

Anzu sighed, closing her eyes once again, "no- but I did."

"I'm glad you think that- because now you should get used to it…this is hardly the worst part," he said, pulling the reins. They were once again in motion.

As the neared closer to the village, Bakura stopped once again. "What is it, Master Bakura?" Zibou asked, stepping forward.

"Burn it."

With that being said, the rest of the men on horses rode up ahead lighting small torches. Zibou gazed away and trotted closely behind Bakura. Anzu didn't need to look twice to tell what they were doing. No sooner said than done, loud shrieks and shrilled screaming could be heard from the direction of the village. Her face turned ghostly pale.

"No!" Anzu shouted. Bakura snapped his head around and glared at her.

She immediately regretted the action. "Do you have something say, woman?" He said with a low tone.

Anzu dropped her head_. How does he do that? Just look away after killing everybody like that? _She could hardly bear the daunting screams let alone look at the bloodshed, gore and fire in the village. Anzu wished she would pass out. It took all her willpower not to cry right there and then by witnessing the sight before her. It hadn't come to her notice, but her grip on Zibou's shoulder had increased painfully. His shoulders twitched a bit and she let go for a moment.

"Sorry," Anzu mumbled.

He nodded, "it's quite alright- don't look that way if you don't want to," he added softly.

Again he made her wonder how someone like him ended up with a rogue like Bakura. She said nothing.

It was moments later when the men reappeared on the other side of the village where Bakura and Zibou had been standing. Anzu looked at dying embers behind them and then back to their blooded swords and knives, now hung at their hips.

"Anything else?" Bakura asked once more.

One of the men up front shook his head, "no Master Bakura."

Bakura gave the small village another conclusive look before turning back around with the horse and prodding away like nothing had happened.

Anzu said nothing the remainder of the way and Zibou didn't bother asking why. The answer was written all over her face. She didn't want to be here.

At all.

oOo

The base- when they finally reached it- was like the previous one, but located in a deserted village. The underground buildings were similar to the ones before, the only difference being the lack of maintenance. Clearly, the place hadn't been habited by anyone for a while. Dust crowded every corner of the room and the walls seemed eroded from harsh weather or treatment.

"This is the place?" Anzu said finally, as Zibou gave her a hand so she could jump off the horse.

"Yes- this is the place Master Bakura has chosen. No one comes by here anymore- everyone is gone, so he thought-"

"Why look when there's nothing left here," Anzu ended for him as Zibou nodded.

"Precisely."

Anzu looked around at the empty place and found Bakura once again commanding various orders. Her eyes were drawn to the faint glowing light over the dunes. "Its almost morning," she whispered.

Zibou gazed in her direction, "yes. Time passes by quickly in the desert…"

She shook her head, "I'm sure it does," she bit out, "but that's not my concern- my parents, my friends…I've been gone for a day, what will they do when they find out I'm missing," she sobbed.

"I'm sure they can live enough to breath, woman," Bakura said, striding towards them. Anzu wasn't sure she could tolerate his presence after what he had done to the village the passed.

She wasn't looking for a rude answer though. Anzu ignored his remark, "but I'm _missing_- I'm not_ there_, you took me from the school- someone's going to see that I'm missing from class and then-"

"Then nothing," he cut in coldly, "it was not in my interest to tell you this, woman. But 1 day here is equal to one hour from your time."

Anzu felt her jaws drop slightly out of disbelief. "N-no way, that's impossible!"

Bakura found her shock highly amusing, "it is possible, but whether you want to believe it is up to you." Anzu didn't know what to say.

"Zibou, take her to a prepared chamber. See to it that she is fed and bathed," he ordered, before turning on his heels and leaving the too once again.

She watched him leave, unaware that Zibou was calling her. "Girl, lets go before Master Bakura gets angry again." Anzu dumbly nodded her head, still watching Bakura.

He ushered her towards another dim lit stairwell descending into the desert grounds. The space was smaller and dirtier, and Anzu had to make the effort to keep the sand from falling into her eyes. At the bottom there were rows of doors lined along the wall, one of which she thought was hers, but Zibou guided her further down the hall.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Master Bakura had you chambers placed further from the stairs for more security based reasons," he explained.

Anzu appeared puzzled, "but no one knows me here," she stated, "what's there to hide from?"

"I does not matter whether you are known or not- you are a girl and if you haven't noticed yet, we are all men," he answered, with a strange face.

"I know _that,_ but they have no reason to harm me-"

"They don't need a reason to," he said, "perhaps you have forgotten, but they are a group of thieves- they even take woman and children if you must know. Now, tell me, what would one of these men think if a vulnerable girl such as yourself-"

"I'm not vulnerable!" Anzu protested, pouting.

Zibou stared at her head to toe. "Yes- well your dress says otherwise. And you are not heavily armed either," he added, joking. Then he continued. "Now think, what would not one of these men- but all of these men think about a girl sitting alone in an underground chamber with no protection what so ever." His pace had picked up.

Anzu said nothing, but was starting to get the idea of where he was going with this. "I hope you understand. Not everyone here is nice as you'd like them to be."

"Except you," she said with a small smile.

Zibou said nothing to that and gestured towards a door. She was so submerged in their conversation, Anzu hadn't noticed that they had reached her new chambers. He led her inside to her bed and showed her where everything was. Again, it was similar to the previous room she had stayed it, but with a bit of refining, the place could have looked much better.

"What am I supposed to do?" She said, as Zibou turned around to leave.

He shrugged in response, "you should be feeling tired and hungry. I will bring some food for you shortly. In the mean time, a bath should do you good."

Anzu nodded in agreement. She hadn't noticed, but her body felt tired and her stomach was empty considering she hadn't eaten anything since before she came. Her hair was covered in sand along with the rest of her.

"Alright," she replied. Zibou gave her a curt nod and took his leave.

oOo

Zibou had been right- time did pass quickly. Another day passed by, as Anzu sat in her chambers lolling around on the bed and drifting her gaze towards the two very small, broken down windows on the walls. Small rays of sunlight shone through the peaks of the walls and it was with this that Anzu was able to see how many 'hours' she had been gone from her time. Zibou would attend to her meals since Bakura couldn't imagine anyone else doing it without having some hidden motive, and he himself found the task far to lowly to carry out himself. When Zibou did drop by, he chatted with pleasantly with her, answering most of her questions and one rare occasions asking some of his own. She would eat, bath and then do absolutely nothing most of the time.

Even with the abundant amount of food she was given, fatigue took over her body. She felt drained of something she could not put a finger on, but believed it to be her energy. _This is all his fault, _she groaned. _I've never felt this tired in my life. _

Since she was not allowed to leave the room, her options for self entertainment and activities were unfortunately very limited. Because of this, she looked forward to Zibou's visits and anyone else who would bust through her door- which was really no one at that point. She hadn't seen Bakura in days.

_If my math's still in check its been exactly seven days that I've been here, meaning I've been away for seven hours._ She thought, chewing her bottom lip.

_7 hours since we left in the morning- school should be ending by now…and I should be heading to the dance studio and Kaiba- oh gods, what if he…no, he wouldn't. _

The memory of her own place was coming a unusually vague, but saddening all the same. _I hope we'll leave soon- this can't be called a debt any longer. _Her head hurt just thinking about it.

Anzu felt someone tap her shoulder and snapped around to find Zibou holding a bowl of assorted fruits. "You look hungry," he commented.

"Hungry is not the word for it- more like tired," she replied, taking the bowl from his hand. He nodded in understanding.

"It seems that the effects are growing on you. Master Bakura did seem less snarky if I may say so myself," he noted.

"I feel like fainting."

"Please don't. That'll be far too troublesome."

She sighed, "don't worry. I don't think I even have the energy to do that much." Anzu bit into a juicy peach, savoring the sweet taste that went in her mouth. She was in no place to make requests, but Anzu had secretly asked for Zibou to bring mostly peaches. The juices dribbled and rolled down her chin as she lifted her hand to wipe them away.

"It is strange," he said after a while, "that you come to accept all this so quickly."

"What do you mean? It's not like I have much of a choice- I have no idea how to get back, only he does," she muttered, biting into another peach.

"But you will die. Slowly, but surely," he replied calmly.

Anzu wasn't sure what to make of that. _I will die? That doesn't make sense- he…he can't kill me. I just know he can't… _Where she was getting this false hope, she did not know, but it made her feel less dead than she already was. She silently bit on her peach, musing about what he had just said.

"I-I…you don't know if I will die or not," she spoke after a while.

He shook his head, "maybe I don't…but then my question would be why he would have spared you so."

"You ask to many questions," Anzu said lightly, throwing the peach pit against the wall.

Zibou grinned, "you are taking this soul business far too lightly girl."

"Maybe I am," she retaliated, "but how else am I supposed to treat this whole thing- I'm not even from here."

Zibou said nothing for a while, and stared at the wall, deep in thought. She noticed that he seemed to do this often before he came up with an upbeat revelation.

"You do not find any of this strange?"

"Of course I find this all strange," _she said quickly. How odd- he doesn't ask so many questions usually, _she thought.

He furrowed his brows, "tell me again how you met Master Bakura."

So Anzu told him again, from the tree tripping to the homework delivery and all the way to the bathroom ordeal. "And then I was knocked out. After that, I woke up on sand were I saw you, remember?"

"You do not find it strange?" He asked again.

Now Anzu was frowning, "I told you I do. I'm not from here-"

"I mean normally," he laughed a bit, "Master Bakura would pick a male- not a female. And if her ever was to pick a female by some twisted chance why from your time? It is strange don't you agree- how was it that he ended up in such a convenient situation that allowed him to bring you here, without making him the guilty one because usually Master Bakura takes things by force an-"

Zibou stopped short when he heard the bowl plunge towards the ground. It shattered in a loud crack, splitting into uncountable pieces. He bent down and began to pick the broken parts. "Please be more careful next time- girl?"

She wasn't listening however.

Zibou looked around the room, but Anzu had already fled out the double doors and into the labyrinth of hall ways.

He groaned into his palm. He had said to much once again. Zibou got up and swiftly followed her trail out the door. "This will only lead trouble…"

oOo

Anzu angrily marched down the hall. To say she was angry would have been an understatement. Moments ago she was tired, but now a sudden rage burned through her because of him.

_Why do I notice these things so slowly- god dammit!_

The men walking the halls gave her strange and curious glances as to why she was roaming the halls so freely. She paid them no mind or attention- she was far to angry.

"Where is Bakura?" She hissed at one of them, narrowing her eyes. The man, confused and taken aback by her blunt actions pointed a thumb down the left hall. At the end she saw well lit room that echoed sounds of dirty laughter and food. She could only assume it was where most of the men where at the moment.

Anzu brushed past him and made her way into the room, not caring of the immediate silence that began when she entered. There were hushed whispers, as Anzu swiveled her head left to right looking for him. She spotted him amongst a group of men, smirking profoundly at the rest of them.

Anzu ignored them all, pushing past them with force she never knew she possessed. Bakura spotted her through the crowd and frowned. _What is she doing here?_ He thought.

"Woman," he said, walking closer to her, "what right do you have coming here-"

_SLAP._

Anzu's hand had impulsively risen up at the sound of his voice. He was indeed speechless for a moment, his eyes widened and his hand drawn to his red stinging cheek where she had thwarted him with all the strength she could muster.

"Don't you dare," she said viciously, "don't you dare talk to be about what rights I have, _Bakura._" She spat his name out as if it were some sort of vile poison.

She stood there in half satisfaction, half fear and the whole room was watching the two, although their eyes lay mostly on Bakura now. Anzu didn't know what to do- the sudden fatigue crept over her again and she knew she was going fall if she didn't leave.

She turned around and ran down out the door and through the halls, back to her own chamber. Anzu ignored the laughter for the room and the Zibou stopping her on the way. She had escaped his grip and ran back to her room.

She fell straight into the bed and cried into the soft blankets. _Everything- everything from the beginning was a lie, a big set up. Why didn't I notice sooner? _She sobbed.

_I conveniently have to go drop his homework all of a sudden- then of all the chances of being followed, I was conveniently followed to his house that night. And he saved me…for his own gain. _

The more facts that dawned upon her, the worse she felt. Anzu wasn't sure when she slept, but it wasn't a pleasant one.

oOo

"I did not speak a single word of anything you told me not to tell her, Master Bakura," Zibou insisted, as Bakura walked the length of his chamber, glowering in sudden anger.

The cheek she had slapped him on hurt more than he had expected it to and was turning into an ugly purple bruise under his eye. His men, to say the least, were highly amused and feeling quite smug by the blow to his pride.

"How dare she…that _wench_!"

Zibou sighed, "master Bakura please calm yourself- what did you expect if not this sort of reaction?"

He said nothing and left the room, leaving Zibou alone and worried.

Bakura walked speedily down the halls, ignoring the sly stares the men gave him. He twitched at their actions, almost drawing his knife, but thought otherwise.

He slammed open her door, and Anzu gasped at his sudden appearance. "How dare you slap me in front of all of them!"

Anzu blinked for a second, before her previous anger became fueled once again. "You deserved it! You lied to me! This was all a set up, wasn't it? The* homework, the three men, the saving…all of it!"

Bakura was by her bedside in flash. "So what if I did, wench?" He seethed. "I didn't think you would realize it, but I guess you're not as dumb as you look!"

His words stung. "I…you- you used me!" She screamed.

Bakura smirked, "and I will continue to do so. Don't make it harder than it already is, wench."

"Why didn't you tell me," she whispered. Bakura frowned, "Because you wouldn't listen then."

"You think I will now?"

"If you think I'm going to continue being nice, you are sorely mistaken," he said. Bakura made a move to grab her up from the bed, but she shifted away. He suppressed the urge to sigh, and yanked Anzu to her feet, holding her closely so she wouldn't fall. She beat his chest uselessly.

He pried open her fists of him, opening her right one. "Do you see this? Do you see the mark?"

Anzu opened her mouth and closed it. _W-when did that get there? _The mark resembled the symbol of his millennium ring, but appeared very faint, just barely visible.

"That mark shows that your soul belongs to me. As long as you have it- you are bound to weaken or die eventually, so I suggest you stop trying your pitiful methods for escape."

Anzu wasn't sure what to say anymore. Everything appeared hopeless. "A-a-and is there some way to release it…?

"Only by my command."

The sudden ray of hope she was also gone now. She said nothing and pushed away from him. He stared at her as she crawled back into the bed.

"Don't try anything. I'm putting two guards at the gate."

Bakura left without another word and Anzu cried herself to sleep.

* * *

That was a long chapter...and a late update ^^

Until next time, buh-bye ;)

Reviews are greatly appreciated~


	7. The Guard

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Except Zibou)

Enjoy.

* * *

Bakura wasn't lying when he said he wasn't going to be nice anymore. He really meant it and Anzu was learning how annoyingly difficult it was to cope with. The guards, in her opinion, were lecherous looking men with haggard worn out faces and crooked yellow teeth. Zibou was no longer allowed to drop by and thus, her food was brought by her so called guards. It was, to say the least, very tempting to run away when they came in. The looks they gave Anzu made her want to puke.

She learned that time passed by painstakingly slowly when she was locked in a room. It aggravated her, but Anzu knew there was nothing she could do about it. Three days time had passed in the place, and she still wasn't allowed out of her room. Anzu started refusing food after awhile, and the guards had no choice but to report this to Bakura. He did not take it well.

If he needed her soul, she was going to have to eat well enough. So on occasions, Bakura would stroll by for about a second to see if she was obeying or not. Anzu did eat- to his ease- but it was less than usual. Another four days had passed and Anzu's worst nightmare was becoming true. Her guards were growing restless of their door positions and would often come inside for a while, pretending to look around or touching various objects. She didn't like how they some how made their way all the way to her bed side as if they were innocent little children.

Anzu knew what was coming.

So when the guards tried to grab her the next time for whatever perverted reasons they had in mind- she valiantly picked up the nearest vase and smacked it on their heads.

Bakura ignored the slight mishap and sent two new guards the very next day. Anzu didn't know whether it was mentally wired into them, but the next to guards had similar intentions to the previous ones.

The vases were proving to be useful.

Again Bakura sent two new guards and his suspicion arose as to how his men were reporting the same injury over and over again. He didn't know whether they kept passing out because of the lack of air in the tunnels or even insomnia, but the daily fainting was become troublesome.

_At this rate there won't be anything left in this room,_ she thought, sitting cross legged on the bed. She was silently chewing on her food when she heard her door clatter. _Not again…_

Anzu quietly got up from the bed and her eyes landed on a light looking clay pot- it was dull and reeked of old age. Then she swiftly moved to the doors just as it slammed open. Anzu didn't hesitate and closed her eyes then smashed the pot down as hard as she could. She opened her eyes when she heard a satisfying crack.

Apparently the person at the door did not expect what was coming; but neither did she. Anzu was not greeted by two people, but only one.

"You bitch," Bakura hissed, standing in slight shock before his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Anzu inhaled sharply, "…Bakura?"

The pot had missed about a fraction away from his face thanks to his reflexes, but managed to scrap the side of his head. It had hit the wall outside the door instead. Anzu watched with some hidden satisfaction, as Bakura rubbed the side of his head then glared daggers at her. He had originally come here for his usual check, but seeing that guards knocked out at the front of her doors placed other thoughts in his mind.

"What were you doing…how dare you hit me with that chamber pot," he scowled, staring from the remains of the pot and then at her face.

"I…I…I was not- I mean…"

Anzu glanced down at the broken pot and held in a strange gurgle of laughter. _I didn't know…no wonder it smelled so bad…its an old chamber pot… _

She had subconsciously smiled, staring down at the pot. Bakura growled, "think this is funny do you? We'll see who's laughing when I order three guards outside your door-"

"No!" Anzu cut in, turning her head sharply. There weren't enough items in the room to smash with. Bakura appeared satisfied with her disdainful look.

"…and two on the _inside."_

Anzu's face went pale at the sound of those words. Bakura gave her a pitiful glance before striding away in the direction he had came; Anzu heard him muttering curses as he went.

_That…that…that jerk! As if staying locked up wasn't hard already- I can't even sleep at night now, knowing that there's going to be two men stalking around my bed…damn you Bakura…why me? _Anzu punched her pillow with fisted hands, crying. She had nothing here. Her thoughts drawled to Zibou, but at the end she realized he was merely another one of Bakura's followers.

_A thief is thief, that's all there is too it_, she repeated in her head. _Yes, that's all_.

The day passed slowly until nightfall arrived along with her wholesome dinner. Anzu silently pleaded that Bakura had forgotten about everything that had happened earlier in the morning. The slight hope of not having 5 guards was beginning to dim when she saw three approach her door and several moments later, two came up from behind.

Her shaky hands put the remaining food back on plate; her sudden hunger had perished along with her earlier hopes and confidence. The men were hooded, so Anzu could not tell the extent of their grotesque faces, but she could still smell their fowl breath.

"Girl," one of them nodded, entering the room. Three stood outside the room as the other two came in. A long, upheld silence began after that.

_Fine, I just won't sleep tonight, _she thought bitterly.

Anzu stayed up that night, wondering casually from one place in the room to another. The guards did not make a single move. When the morning came, Anzu felt heavy bags beginning to form under her eyes. The peaks of sunlight that shone through the small cracks kept her awake during the daytime and constant movement kept her awake at night.

Bakura's intentions were strange- here he wanted to keep her alive and healthy, but the choice of his actions said otherwise. To anyone else, it was obvious that five guards were not necessary to watch over a single girl.

_He's so confusing…I don't understand him at all,_ Anzu sighed, rocking herself.

But Anzu couldn't stay awake forever. So on the third night, no matter how hard she tried to stay up- sleep consumed her.

She woke up panting and was more than surprised to see that she appeared to be in the same condition she had been in the night before. Her head swiveled around to see that the guards were still well in their positions and hadn't moved an inch. A long breathless sigh escaped her mouth and her long felt anxiety came to a halt.

_I'm safe…and still here_, she thought. _Now what…?_

The guards did nothing for the next two days either, as Anzu rotted away in that room. Counting, it had been approximately ten days since she had arrived here. _So that totals to 10 hours in my world,_ she said wordlessly. There was nothing to do and it was killing her. She was to afraid to bathe, under the fact that her guards were in her room now. Although they hadn't made any signs of a move, she still couldn't bring herself to trust them. Her last option was Bakura, who had stopped showing up since the five guards were assigned to her chamber. With no way to reach him, the only option left was to get out of the room.

_I'll do it tonight- the guards won't even notice me! Definitely- I'll do it…I can't stay here anymore…I just can't. I need my uniform though…_

Anzu spotted her uniform lying in a heap in one corner of the room. She dusted the sand off her pleated skirt and blazer and picked it up, heading towards the small bath area that was in her room. She warily eyed the guards and crept out of their sights for a few moments. She came out, fumbling with her shoes and holding the sheen white dress in her hand. She lay it out on the bed, before sitting down and putting on her oxford shoes then straightening out her blazer. She eyed the dark bed sheet on her bed, before picking it up and wrapping it around herself. Unfortunately their was nor mirror in the room, so for the time being, Anzu could only guess she looked presentable enough.

_Wait_, she halted, _why do I care how I look- its only Bakura after all_. Shaking her head, Anzu quietly made her way to the door. She peered over to see her guards and to her surprise they were sleeping- while standing. A slight snore escaped from one of them and Anzu carefully creaked the door open as slowly as she could. The three guards on the outside were also, to her convenience, in the same state as the other two.

_Can't blame them…I'd get tired of standing and watching one person inside a door to,_ she thought absentmindedly. She moved quietly in the shadows of the walls, occasionally falling under the dips of the torches lighting the hall. Two hallways passed before the real trouble came; men were roaming the halls left and right. Anzu swiveled her head around frantically, searching for a clearing amongst them. Her eyes brightened a little at the sight of a smaller hallway- she made a smooth dash towards the hall while maintaining her position in the shadowed area of the wall. The dark sheet was cloaking her well.

Anzu leaned against the wall, breathing quietly to make sure no guards could catch her. She was started to move, but stopped shortly after realizing another issue. The location of Bakura's room was still a mystery to her- Anzu groaned into her palm. _What am I supposed to do now? _She sighed.

_If I were Bakura_, she thought, _where would I want my room to be? Well…I would want it far away- very far away from everyone, which means its in an isolated hallway. Since he appears to like solitude…I'd say his room would be the only one in that hall. He's arrogant and seems to like red- his doors must be big, but with no decorations…since he likes to keep his treasures and privacy to himself. And he would also- oh wow. _

Anzu stopped her trail of thoughts, eyes wide. _I know so much about him…when did I notice all this?_

She shook her head, remembering to focus on her current task: find Bakura and tell him get her our of here. Would he listen? No. Would he maybe listen if she told him that she was willing to come back? Perhaps.

Anzu continued to dwell in her thoughts against the cool clay walls when the sudden clacking of slippers echoed through the hall. She held her breath as the sounds became louder. Realizing it was not one pair, but two pairs of feet, Anzu pressed herself deeper into the wall until the clay dug into her back.

"Have you checked on her yet?"

Anzu let out a small take of breath- the voice belonged to Zibou.

The other man replied with a lower tone, "no- she's got five guards, what's to check on?" Anzu knew he was just another thief at the base.

She heard Zibou give a small snort, "yes, apparently because of five guards now, you believe she won't try to escape? Do you think her a fool- she's probably planning an escape right now if I'm not mistaken. She's far more clever than you take her for…Master Bakura should be wary."

Anzu didn't whether to be happy with the compliment or not, but at the sound of Bakura's name being spoken, she listened attentively.

"Is he here right now?" The other man asked in a hushed tone.

"He's been out- Master Bakura will be back this very night though." Zibou's reply came. "Go check on the girl- Master Bakura isn't here right now, so someone else will have to do the checking.

Anzu was crouching now, leaning stiffly against the wall and absorbing everything that they were saying. _What should I do now?_ She thought, as the clacks became silent and faded into the distant of the labyrinth of halls. She slowly got up and turned in the direction that Zibou and the man had come from. _If I go out this way…maybe I'll get outside- I can wait there. I need breath of fresh air anyway._

She followed the hallway until she came across a long row of stairs that led to a small hatchet door at the top. Anzu immediately understood why there were no guards in the front halls- it was to keep the place 'appear' deserted, after all, the place was literally a maze. Anzu reached the door and slowly pulled on a small latch on the door expecting some alarm to go off. She gave a small smile at her thought and pushed the door open, embracing the sudden desert wind blowing against her skin.

She loosened the sheet around her baring her legs to the cool desert sand that whisked around her shoes. _Its beautiful out here. I need to get home though- even if its for a little while. _

Anzu wasn't surprised to see the top deserted as well- they were completely trying to cover their tracks. She found a small wall that was still standing, and sat down behind it. She hummed silently, wondering whether Zibou had noticed she had disappeared or not; if he did, she had done nothing wrong. Her guards were simply not doing their jobs right. The sound of a voice, brought Anzu out of her trance as she stood up and peered around the rock.

"Bakura?"

"Huh?"

Anzu felt her the blood drain from her face.

That wasn't Bakura.

"Well who are you?" The man asked, raising a brow. Anzu stood stiff as the rock wall beside her.

She watched as three other men appeared from behind the man she was talking to. "Who'd you find here?" Another asked. All four were dressed in fine robes of white, and simple accessories to top it off- it was clear that they were not thieves.

The first man nudged his head towards Anzu, " a really nice looking lost woman." The man who spoke, appeared ridged and strong built. The others stepped forward viewing her as if she were a piece of butchered meat.

"Are you lost?" One of them asked in a mocking tone.

Anzu shook her head vigorously, trying to speak. The words were stuck in her throat. She knew that they weren't thieves. No. Their clothes were far more high class than that of a thief and their choice of weapons were spear, not swords. Although they were not thieves, Anzu knew that anyone other than Bakura was a danger sign.

_You idiotic woman! What were you thinking? _She knew those would be Bakura's words if he was here at that moment, but he wasn't there. She was all alone and the meant she would have to handle it by herself.

"I'm not alone- I'm just waiting for my father," she said calmly.

The four well-dressed men stepped a bit closer, "father, eh? Well I supposed we shouldn't leave you unguarded while he's gone. We'll keep you company until he arrives."

Anzu felt a sudden lump form in her throat and she tried not to fidget with her hands while speaking. "No its quite alright. I'm sure he will be arriving shortly."

The other man took another step closer, "no, we can't leave such a woman out alone in the desert night- what are you wearing there?"

The guard suddenly grabbed for her, and caught her around the wrist as Anzu let out a sudden gasp. "You two, hold her still."

"What are you doing? My father-"

"What father?" The man questioned, peering at her carefully, "your lying woman. And these clothes…the are not from here…who are you?"

Anzu cursed herself for not leaving the white dress on; at least she would have passed for that time period. "I don't know what you're talking about- I just found these on the ground," she replied meekly, twisting her hands in the men arms. She knew her lie was thin as paper now, but if she let the truth out, Anzu knew it would create trouble.

The man who appeared to me the leader, grabbed her loosely by the chin, "you're still lying. Take her to the palace- she'll be dealt with there."

_What palace?_ "W-wait! Stop it!" She cried in confusion and fear. As much as Anzu wanted to scream for help, she knew no one would hear her. So she struggled instead, attempting to pry of the clammy hands that were wrapped around her wrists.

"Let go! I haven't done anything please, stop it-"

"Shut up!" The man barked as Anzu felt her cheek sting and scream of pain; she felt tears form in her eyes and slowly roll down her slapped cheek.

"Please- I didn't do anything," she whispered, as the two men started dragging her ahead with the other two in front.

The man grunted, "I don't care- Master Seto will see to it that you are punished thoroughly!"

Seto? Are they talking about Kaiba? What? Anzu sobbed, shaking her wrists free, "but what did I do? Let me go, I'll tell Ba- I'll tell my father!"

The man stopped momentarily and turned back with a sudden expression of cold curiosity, " who did you say you'll tell?"

"M-my father-"

"Before that!"

Anzu squirmed in between the two men, "I said my father that's all." She felt another sting on her cheek.

It was sure to swell later.

"We'll make you speak- be sure of it. You are hiding something."

The man gave her an angered look before turning around while the other three followed in suit, dragging Anzu behind them as she kicked and yelled in vain, hoping that someone would hear her. She sobbed silently as she felt herself hauled onto a horse. She wished she could scream and say something and kick the men, but she couldn't. They had tied her feet and hands- her mouth was covered in a dirty looking cloth.

Her muffled screams and protest lasted much of the night. Anzu cried silently, until she could cry no more. She wanted to speak, she wanted to know where they were going and what was happening. And all the while, she silently concluded that the underground maze of rooms and halls had felt a lot safer than she could have ever imagined. Even her chamber looked decent and comforting all of a sudden. _Why did I come outside….stupid- I should have just waited in Bakura's room. But he'd probably send me back to my own room. I wonder if Zibou found my empty room yet…this is all Bakura's fault._

Anzu felt the horse stop and stared to the side to see the cause. "What's wrong? Keep moving men," the leader spoke.

Another shook his head, "there's a single horse approaching us at full speed from the left."

The leader swiveled his head to Anzu, snarling, "did you call for some help? Do you think one person can help, wench? Kill him!"

Anzu watched as the horse came closer, stopping a few meters away from the four men.

"Bakura?"

Anzu was certain of it. His white hair appeared silver in the moonlight, but she knew those cold brown eyes anywhere and if Anzu wasn't mistaken, Bakura was angry. She felt the horse she was on, gallop wildly before falling. She rolled of onto the sand and wriggled free of the bindings on legs, kicking them off with her shoes. When she stood up, she took a sharp intake of breath- all four men were lying dead on the desert sand with blood seeping out of their guts. The horses were running in different directions until they disappeared into the night.

She snapped her head around to see Bakura looming over her. She turned back and stared at the dead bodies and then at Bakura's face. She had been right- he was angry.

Bakura sheathed his daggers and prowled towards Anzu as she took a few steps back unconsciously, hands still roped.

"You idiotic woman. What the fuck were you doing?"

Anzu didn't know what to say; indeed she was happy, and probably would have leapt at him in joy, but this was Bakura- and he was presently very pissed. She wiped her tears and stood straighter.

"I told you not to wander around without my permission," he said crossing his arms, "and why does your ass always need saving? Can't you be more careful, woman?"

"I- I," she hesitated, thinking of how to word her thoughts right. "I wanted to find you." _Even though you're a arrogant, rude jerk- but you saved me…but that was for your own gain of course._

Anzu bit her bottom lip as she watched him ponder on that. "Missing me that much, woman?" He said with a small smirk.

"I wasn't," she shot back, "I want to go back. And who were they?"

He snorted at her in disbelief, "_They _are none of your bloody business- everybody here is a threat to you, that's all you need to know. And you can't go back." _Was this the reason she came looking for me? Stupid woman._

"Please," she pressed, "I need to go back once in a while- I can't stay here forever- or as long as you want me to. I promise I'll come back when you need me to, but I can't stay here for so long. I can't…"

Bakura stared at her long and hard, "what makes you think I'll be so generous and let you?"

"You need me alive don't you?"

"Obviously."

"Then let me go back once in a while- I can live without food and shelter, I just need to see my family and friends once in a while. Please," she urged, walking a bit closer.

"No."

"N…no?"

"I'll think about it, woman."

That was the best she could get from him at that moment. Anzu gave him a faint smile, "okay, thank you, Bakura."

"For what?"

"For saving me."

Bakura stared at her intently, before walking closer to her until he was just centimeters apart. "B-Bakura? What's wrong? What are you do-ah."

She felt light headed as her eyes closed and her body slumped

"Tch…crazy woman- spouting shit when ever she pleases. I didn't save her," Bakura mumbled, as he picked up an unconscious Anzu out of the sand and onto the horse.

oOo

"Bakura?"

"It that the only thing you know how to say?" Was his grumbled response.

Anzu got up from the blue couch, rubbing her head slightly, "where are we now?"

"In your world- in my house."

She shot out of the couch and looked around in shock and appall. It was indeed Ryou's house; the blue and grey furniture was nostalgic to her since she had been to his house on various occasions. She had never ventured upstairs however, since Ryou lived alone.

"Did you bring me here?"

Bakura looked at her over the kitchen counter, "well can you name anybody else who'd bring you here?" She noticed that he had changed into his street wear as well.

Anzu said nothing and sat on the couch, silently thinking about the chain of events. It still felt very surreal and one particular question had been nagging Anzu for a long time. "Why do I always pass out every time we go and come to that time?" She asked finally.

Bakura leaned against the kitchen walls, "it keeps you quiet. And besides that, you ask too many questions, woman. If it makes my life easier, I'll knock you out whenever I please."

Anzu wanted to make a snappy retort, but she halted when she realized that he had done according to her demand and brought her back. "You brought me back."

"Good of you to notice."

Anzu blushed in embarrassment and fiddled with the hem of skirt again. _What am I doing? I've been to this house plenty of times…but with him here…its just different some how._

She watched him move across the kitchen floor, "who were those men, by the way?"

"I told you, you don't need to know-"

"But I want to know- what's so bad about knowing who they are. I mean, they clearly aren't like _you guys _and they were dressed much more-"

"They are the palace guards and they were simply patrolling the area and happened to come across the deserted village. And then you popped up and it wasn't empty anymore- you almost gave us away, woman."

Anzu slowly took the information in, but then calmly looked at Bakura, "it would have been better if they caught you- after all, you are a thief."

She abruptly found herself being grabbed off the couch and held by the neck. Bakura's swift movement elicited a small scream from Anzu. "Do you understand why I had to kill them?"

Anzu could only shake her head, as his grip around her neck tightened. His anger was so sudden, Anzu felt her eyes clenching shut at his behavior. "Because of you and your stupidity- if I let them go, they would have brought a bloody herd down on us- and moreover, you would be dead too," he seethed.

She struggled, attempting to pry off his hands, but he was far too strong. "So stop your fucking complaining and be happy that you're alive, woman."

He dropped her back down and turned around to exit the living room, leaving Anzu coughing and gasping for air. She choked a bit then shakily got up and headed towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. She drank in a hurry, her throat severely parched from Bakura's tight grip. Anzu placed the glass back on the counter as Bakura came back. She looked away, and walked back towards the living room.

"Will we go back?" She asked after a long period of silence, still shaky from his sudden outburst.

"Do you want me to answer that?"

Anzu sealed her lips; the answer should have been on her tongue at all times from that point on.

"I'm going home," she stated suddenly. Eleven days had passed, meaning eleven hours- that meant she was probably returning from her work at the time; the clock read half past ten.

As she stood up to walk out, Bakura's voice stopped her, "are you planning on leaving like that, woman?"

"Like what?"

Bakura's eyes followed down her body and back up to her face. Anzu looked at her uniform and gasped, "when did this happen? I can't go out like this." The back of the pink blazer was ripped, as was her sleeve on both sides.

The crash of lightning and thunder brought heavier problems upon her. Anzu dreadfully turned towards the window, "its raining too," she said with a pained face.

She hopefully turned to Bakura, but he had disappeared from his spot by the kitchen and sat down on the couch, eyes closed. "Bakura?"

"Hn?"

"Its raining and my clothes are ripped."

"So?"

Anzu gritted her teeth_. He knows what I need- does he need to make a girls life so embarrassingly difficult? _

"So- can I please use your bathroom?"

"Hn."

"Wait, woman," he called out. Bakura tossed her a roll of bandages, "fix up your ugly cheek while your at it- you should find some ointment in the bathroom."

Anzu blinked and stood there aloofly, before rushing upstairs and into the bathroom. Everything in it appeared unused and untouched- it probably was. She stripped of her clothes and stepped into the shower. It was longest shower Anzu could have taken, as she took her time to let the warm water soak through her hair and get the particles of sand off her body.

By the time she came out, Anzu was pruned, but her face was clean. She found a dull blue towel lying on a rack and wrapped it around herself. The she took the ointment and placed it on her red, swollen check. She stared at the bandages, and decided that she wouldn't need them at the moment. _Wait…I can't wear those ripped clothes…_

Anzu slowly made her way out of the bathroom wrapped in the small blue towel. She stopped at what appeared to be Ryou's room and carefully opened it, peering inside like an intruder.

"You know- you'd make a horrible thief," Bakura called out from the hallway, with a signature smirk pulled on his lips.

Anzu guiltily stepped back, "I wasn't trying to…I…I need something to wear."

"Does it look like this house carries female clothing?"

"No…can I use one of Ryou's shirts-"

"Do whatever you want," Bakura said coldly. The sounds of Ryou's name seemed to have triggered something. Anzu said nothing, until she realized that she was only in a towel. She hurried into Ryou's room and snapped the door shut. Inside, she ventured through his closet, finding a fairly small, but still unfitting blue shirt. She pulled on her skirt and viewed her dress choice in the mirror- the shirt fell below her skirt.

_It looks like I'm not wearing anything below it_, she thought, sighing._ It will have to do, I guess._

She grabbed her ripped uniform and bandages then headed downstairs. She found Bakura on the couch again, but he was awake.

"Uhm, Bakura?"

"What?"

She walked over to him to return the bandages, but found him pressing a hand towards his chest- it was bloody.

Anzu immediately bent down in impulsive concern and pried his hand away, "what happened?" _It probably my fault- when he was saving me…_

He sneered at her and she backed away, "I don't need your help- go home now, woman."

Anzu stared at him for a long period of time, before getting up and trotting away. Bakura sighed lightly, clenching his hand over the wound on his chest. Four against one wasn't exactly considered fair combat, especially since he had arrived at the base from a tired day to find Anzu missing. He saw a figure walk up wearing a long shirt that went well passed her skirt.

"What the fuck are you still doing here? I told you to leave," he said tensely.

But Anzu said nothing and merely bent down beside him, holding the bandages in her hand. "I think you need these more than me."

Bakura watched silently as she unrolled the bandages and pulled out the ointment. She worked carefully, trying not to injure him more than he already was. She swiftly opened the buttons of his cotton shirt until she reached the last one. "Can you please pull your arms out?"

"No."

Anzu sighed, blushing a bit- she slowly peeled away the blood covered shirt of his skin. As much as he wanted to scream at her to stop, Bakura couldn't, but that didn't mean he couldn't get amusement out of the strange faces she made when his shirt came off.

"Why are you so red all the time?"

Anzu stopped taking his shirt off, "what are you talking about- I'm not red."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are turning even redder now," he stated.

Anzu felt her face heat up again, "so what? I'm red- big deal."

"Tch- women. They turn red at just about everything."

Anzu almost smiled at his questioning, but didn't reply and continued her work.

She wiped the dried blood away and cleaned his wound before applying the ointment and then proceeded to wrapping the bandages around his upper shoulder and torso. Bakura, to say the least, was doing an excellent job of being a prick- Anzu had to turn in every direction to wrap the bandages while he made no moves of assisting her and kept his eyes locked on her face.

When Anzu was finished, she wiped the sweat of her forehead and cleaned the area- Bakura's eyes slowly stalked her.

When she returned he stared at her intensely.

"What is it?" Anzu asked looking around.

"Woman…where are you pants?"

Anzu blinked a few time before lifting the big blue shirt up, "I'm wearing them for your information," she replied. _Was that all he was thinking about? My pants?_

Anzu picked up her ripped clothing and began to leave the living room, when a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back a bit. Anzu stiffened at the sudden contact- it had been a while since he'd come so close.

"You are not as dumb as I thought you were," Bakura spoke.

_Jee thanks, that's about the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Bakura. _Anzu turned around to face him, "I'm going home now."

"In the rain?"

"Yes."

Bakura suddenly stood up, ignoring that pain in his shoulder, "your attempts of getting out of your debt are not working."

"I'm not trying to get out-"

"Don't go expecting any favors, woman. Just because you fixed up a small wound, doesn't mean that your free all of a sudden," he said coolly.

Anzu looked like she was about to cry again, "I'm not expecting any favors. _Especially _not from you, Bakura."

"Good night, Bakura," Anzu spat, brushing passed him. As soon as she opened the door a sudden wave of tiredness took over her body and Anzu fell a strong pair of arms griped her around the waist._ Oh no, not again…_

Bakura grunted lightly, "god, your heavy."

"Put me down- I want to go home!"

"What- so you can faint at my door again?"

Anzu sighed. She was exhausted both mentally and physically from everything. "It's from the soul thing isn't it…?"

Bakura said nothing, but simply scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs into Ryou's room, dropping her swiftly on to the blue covets.

"Go home in the morning- I need a healthy soul, not a fucking sick one, woman."

"Did you bring me to my house like this too on the first night?" She murmured quietly. He stared at her soft face and said nothing, simply leaving the room.

Anzu fell asleep immediately, not bothering to think about her parents, friends or anything else that dared venture into her head with the exception of a particular white haired man.

* * *

Terribly sorry for such a late update, but we're all busy people I suppose :)

Thank you _Harvest Dragon, EgyptianSoul.88, PrettyChelsea, Numinous-Alqua, Crimson Shades and PandaTeddyClaws_ for your super motivating reviews on chapter 6 XD

And thank you _Jossy_ (whoever you are) for a kind review as well :)

Well, until next time, bu-bye :3

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	8. The Restitution

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Enjoy.

* * *

It was still dark outside when Anzu let out a small moan and opened her eyes. She rubbed her eyes sorely, looking out the sunlit window. She could only see small peaks of orange rays that were dipping into the shadows of the room, but the little light was enough to wake her out of her slumber.

Anzu slowly rose up from the covers and viewed her surroundings. _Oh, this is Ryou's house…yeah, that's right- wait a minute! _Her brain came into full swing and she jumped off the bed, shivering as her feet made contact with the cold floor. The memories of last night came rolling through her head and she rubbed her temples in retaliation. Strangely, Anzu still felt tired- more so than usual. Once standing, she stepped closer to the window to get a better view. _It seems like it's just dawn- I wonder if Bakura's sleeping… _

Anzu quietly slipped out the door and slowly made her way to the room across the hallway. At first, she hesitantly knocked on the door, but when she got no response, Anzu gently turned the door knob open and peaked inside.

"Bakura, are you in here?" She called out.

When Anzu still got no response, she made her way downstairs, her feet creaking lightly over each step. At the bottom of the stairwell she glanced around, but there was no sign of the white haired man anywhere. After conducting a full inspection of the house, Anzu slumped into the comfortable couch, musing into her thoughts.

_Should I wait? Where'd he go anyway, _she thought_, not that I care._

_Not one bit. _

She collected herself off the couch after a few moments and made her way towards the door, putting on her shoes and grabbing her ripped blazer._ If I go home right now, mum and dad may not notice- plus I can save myself the trouble of walking down the street later…in Ryou's clothes._

Anzu gave a final gaze at the empty house, wondering if Bakura had really left or he was just playing her.

Not that Anzu cared.

Really.

She sighed in dismay, and opened the latch on the door before making her way down the porch and out the front gate.

She looked around her street and was relieved that it was empty. Anzu made a quick dash down his block and took a sharp turn on hers, not stopping until she reached her own front gates, panting lightly. The streaks of yellow sunrays were beginning to come up once Anzu made her way into her room.

A long breathless sigh left her lips as she flung her ripped clothes in one corner of the room and pulled off Ryou's shirt, throwing it in another corner. She quickly slipped on another shirt and fell flat onto her bed, enjoying the feel and smell of her own room and covers. How long she lay there seemed liked minutes to her, but an hour had passed before Anzu heard her mother calling from downstairs.

"Anzu!"

She rolled over in her red covers and slowly got up, still fairly tired. "I'm coming," Anzu replied wearily.

As she pulled out her spare uniform, a series of thoughts, excuses and explanations were going through her head. For starters, there was supposedly much explaining to do regarding her disappearance- especially with her friends and parents. Although it was only 11 hours, Anzu had stayed there for 11 days, so the lack of communication would probably be evident.

Anzu pondered over her excuse chart as she quickly brushed her teeth and rushed downstairs, only wishing that Bakura had indeed done something with his millennium ring for all it was worth. _Maybe he's changes their memory_, she thought hopefully, but mentally smacked herself for such feeble assurance.

She stiffly sat down for breakfast, attempting a look of normality- it worked, to say the least, but it was not long before her father put down the morning paper and gave an uneasy glance towards her mother.

"Anzu."

She fumbled lightly with her spoon before placing it in her bowl, "yes? Is something wrong?"

Her mother crossed her arms over the kitchen counter. "We got a call yesterday."

Anzu swallowed a lump.

"You did?"

"Don't act dumb, where did you go? What was so important that you had to leave school?" Her mother shot back, in a stern manner.

Her father held up a hand towards her mother and gave Anzu a kind, reproachful look, "Anzu, we're not mad- it's okay, we were just worried. It's unlike you to miss school that's all," he stated calmly.

Anzu nodded.

Her father was much more flexible.

She gave them a small smile, "I'm sorry, I forgot I had to attend a promotion meeting for my café job- it was requested that all employees be there. It was really sudden. I got a call eleven days- I mean yesterday and I had to leave school right away and the café changed their times, so now its open at night too. I suddenly had to do a night shift as well, but I told them that it was too much and I could only to it in the daytime," she explained fluently, as her father nodded in understanding, knowing that cellphones were not allowed during work hours. In this case, she couldn't have called them all night either.

He turned towards her mother, "see- she did have a reason," he smiled, as her mother sighed and turned back to the kitchen.

Anzu could only hope that her parents would never cross the café doors to see that it actually closed at 10. She had taken advantage of their trust towards her.

"Alright, alright. Please inform us next time, Anzu," she said, "and hurry up with that breakfast- you'll be late for school!"

Anzu hurriedly shoved the remains of her breakfast in her mouth. It tasted better than usual for obvious reasons, so she took her time to savor it. She slipped on her shoes and delivered a quick good bye to her parents before rushing out the door and down the street.

Out on the street, she guiltily looked at the sidewalk and sighed in relaxation_. I lied_…_to my parents_, she thought miserably, _that's one down…and two to go_, she sighed, counting.

She met Yugi at the corner as usual and was - as she expected - immediately bombarded with over a dozen questions per minute.

"Yugi, don't worry I can explain," she laughed in a fake tone. _What am I supposed to say now? He knows there's no night shift at the café._

"Well I'd like to know where you disappeared to," Yugi said bluntly, his voice laced with concern.

Anzu gave a small wave of her hands, "don't worry Yugi, I'll explain once we're with everyone-"

"Don't worry about us, we're already here."

Anzu snapped her head to the side to see Hiroto, Jounouchi and Shizuka walking towards the pair in small strides.

_So much for stalling. "_You guys…what are you doing here?" Anzu questioned. She and Yugi usually met with the trio at the school doors.

Jounouchi gave a small snort, "and she asks us what we're doing here- even I could guess!"

"We were worried about you. We were going over to your place right now, but we spotted you two walking," Shizuka replied, ignoring her brothers remark. She couldn't believe her friends had come this early just so they could check on her.

_Thank goodness they didn't make it to my house. _Anzu gave them all a small grin, "worried about me? Well, sorry to disappoint you guys, but my parents had called me yesterday morning and told me to come home. I had to go the doctor for a check up."

Shizuka appeared to have a grief stricken face, "are you okay, Anzu? Are you sick?"

"No, no- it was just a normal check-up, nothing big," Anzu replied, reassuringly.

Hiroto wasn't buying it. "Right…and this took you all day because?"

Anzu bit her lip, "Of course not, Hiroto. A doctor's appointment doesn't take all day. I just didn't feel like coming to school after, that's all," she shrugged casually.

Yugi raised a brow, "we thought something wrong happened- I mean, Shizuka told us she saw you right before the bell, and the next thing we knew, you were gone."

Jounouchi nodded eagerly, "yeah, yeah- its like you were suddenly transported away to some other land. That's how fast you disappeared," he chuckled.

_Oh, I was Jounouchi_. "Don't be silly Jounouchi- that's totally impossible," Anzu smiled vaguely. The only one who didn't seem to believe her fully was Hiroto, who was still eyeing her tensely, trying to come up with a suitable counter for her explanation.

Anzu sighed, "do you want me to sign some sort of court appeal to make you understand, Hiroto?"

The others laughed, before Hiroto loosened up as well, shaking his head and smiling. "No, I believe you. I was just thinking...that's all."

Inwardly, Anzu felt herself shaking at her lies and tried her best to put up a cool front image. It appeared to be working, as her friends questioned her no more, but still might have sensed something off. _They'll probably bring it up again. I just know it - they care too much that's why_, she silently said, as the group made there way to school.

_That's two down - one to go._

At school, the first thing Anzu did was rush to all her teachers and quickly gave them a similar irrelevant explanation as she had given her friends. Every glib lie made her feel more remorse than the one before, and all she could do was give her regular pleasant smile when her teachers let her off the hook.

_All three done._

The morning passed very quickly for Anzu; she figured it was because of the days and nights she spent in the desert chambers doing absolutely nothing. She found it unusually hard to concentrate in class and often found herself dozing along the window seal._ What exactly is Bakura doing right now?_

What ever he was doing, it was making her feeling exhausted. At lunch, she tried to consume as much as she could without looking as though she would throw up any minute. Her friends kept her good company, as they recalled their enjoyable days and moments and laughed at the strangest things.

"And then Mai showed up at our door asking for Jounouchi," Shizuka giggled, as her brother turned a good hue of red in response.

"She just wanted me to hold her purse while she fixed her sandals. She could've gotten Shizuka to do that," Jounouchi muttered in reply. "I mean, seriously, what kind of person shows up at someone's house and asks them to hold their purse?"

The other laughed in response, "isn't it obvious why, Jou?" Yugi stated, nudging his friend.

"Not really- I mean, somehow, she made her way into the house and ended up cooking for us. I swear guys, I thought she was going to burn the food, but it tasted really good!" Jounouchi joked.

"Speaking of burns guys, have you seen the ones from yesterday on the girls bathroom floor right next to the door," Hiroto piped up from the side of the table.

Anzu sat up from her casual position, trying to seem less interested in it that she should have been, "a burn mark?"

"Really, another one?" Shizuka jumped in.

"Yeah," Hiroto nodded, "just like the one in the boys bathroom from a few days ago. Everyone's kinda creeped out with it so those two bathroom's are closed," he explained.

Jounouchi ignored the explanation, "how the heck did you know this before these two, huh?" He hooked a thumb towards Anzu and Serenity who blushed lightly.

"Well," Hiroto coughed, "not to sound like a pervert, but yesterday I heard a few girls scream and I just happen to be in the hallway at that time and I saw the burn mark when I entered…yeah."

The others looked at him with disbelief. "Right, we believe you," Jounouchi said after a while.

"I'm serious! I didn't do anything wrong!"

Yugi patted Hiroto on the arm, "I'm sure you didn't," he said kindly, "we all believe you." The others chuckled along with Jounouchi, except Anzu. She sat there dwindling in her thoughts again.

_Burn mark? At this rate there won't be a bathroom left in this school, Bakura. _

_This is all your fault. _

_Everything is your fault._

Anzu folded her arms and stared out the window- how she wished she could outside and take a stroll outside while the weather was still nice.

"Something on your mind, Anzu?" Yugi asked.

She shook her head slightly, "not really - I was just going to go outside, you know, for a walk."

"Are you going?" Hiroto asked curiously. Anzu shook her head, packing her lunch slowly.

"I think I'll just head back to class, guys," she spoke quietly. The four watched her getting up from the bench and make her way out the door. She heard them whispering quietly as her pace picked up.

A long walk around the school campus was all she needed; Anzu hummed quietly to herself, as she made her way to_ that_ tree. She realized it had become a habit to sit under the tree where she met him, but no matter how hard she tried to stay away from it, she couldn't. She felt drowsy and got up before she really did fall asleep.

Class passed by with hardly any attention from Anzu as she did not understand a word that was said - she was too tired. The day was dull and she couldn't recall any of the constant pestering and questions from her friends. By the time she reached the dance studio, Anzu felt like retching.

She slowly made her way upstairs to the top floor, stopping every now and then to hold the banister. Once inside, she changed into her usually clothing and began a series of movements that felt heavily one-sided. Dancing seemed more tedious than ever, and Anzu felt herself falling here and there on occasions. By the time she stopped for a break, she was sweating feverishly. She slowly reached for her water bottle, but thought otherwise, afraid she really would vomit.

The sound of footsteps caught her attention as she spun around to find the intruder.

"You're slacking today, I see."

Anzu sealed her water bottle on her second thought, "I'm just tired Kaiba- ever heard of the word?"

Seto Kaiba held a small smirk as he paced closer to her. "I have, Mazaki, but I never thought I'd hear it from you," he countered.

Anzu said nothing, and continued to wipe her brow; she was too fatigue to argue with him.

"Where were you yesterday?" He asked suddenly.

She halted again.

_Shit - I completely forgot about Kaiba_, she screamed in her head.

Although she was quite surprised - since when did Kaiba care for anyone else, aside form himself and his brother?

_What am I going to tell him- he probably knows everything about me since he's got connections._

"I was out with some friends. You know, for some fun," she said casually.

Kaiba wasn't satisfied with her choice of words, "Really now- is that why you forgot to open the package that I sent yesterday."

Anzu tilted her head in confusion, "what package...?"

"Listen Mazaki, I don't have time for your useless excuses, I have better things to do than come here and talk with a second rate dancer. Now open that package when you get home." Kaiba turned on his heels and headed for the door.

It was the last straw for that day.

Anzu tightly clenched her the towel she was holding before throwing it at his broad back. It hit him square at the back of his head. A small 'whap' echoed through the dance floor.

Silence followed.

"Then why do you bother coming here, if I'm such a second rate dancer!" Anzu yelled. She had, had just about enough of his egoistic taunts and words.

When Kaiba didn't respond, she took it as an opportunity to continue taking out a few days worth of frustration on his back.

"I have a life too, you know- you can't just barge in here and threaten me like that!" She was panting hard now.

Kaiba remained passive, back turned.

Anzu was certain he was going to hit her - or worse, buy the studio.

She continued, "just because your ego doesn't have room for other people, doesn't mean that we do, but I guess you would never know that Kaiba - you've never even thought about another person aside from yourself!"

As the words came out of her mouth, another figure replaced Kaiba's. A certain white haired figure whom Anzu wished was there to hear what she had just said, because the way things were going, she probably wouldn't ever say something like that again.

Ever.

Anzu was exhausted - and it was a fact.

"Why do you even bother coming here? Your motives are unclear, your sudden appearance makes no sense to me as they against almost all your virtues and what I know about you," she demanded in a quieter tone.

Kaiba suddenly turned around and he was by her in a flash, so fast Anzu could not speak.

He stared at her with a conniving look in his eyes that made her shudder. He was so close, but she made no movements that stated she was going to run. He leaned in slightly, and for the smallest fraction of a moment, Anzu thought he was going to kiss her.

"Listen Mazaki, the party's in two days. Go home, open that package, and you won't hear from me until then."

And with that, Kaiba walked out of the room, his hands deep in his trench coat pocket. Anzu stood still until the clacking of his shoes could be heard no more. She stood there, aloof, confused, and extremely embarrassed.

She walked over and grabbed the small towel off the floor, staring at it long and hard.

_What was all that, Anzu? _She thought.

Dancing was not possible after that scenario.

Anzu left early and ignored the managers warning and bickering. She changed quickly, silently murmuring to herself about the sudden outbreak in front of Kaiba. _What was I thinking, _she sighed as she walked down the dark city.

A small voice in her head responded:_ You weren't thinking. _

Work at the cafe was slow and quiet; Anzu was at the verge of falling and the only thing that was holding her up was the counter. She desperately tried to occupy herself with the many glasses that needed cleaning, but her thoughts kept trailing towards Kaiba's casual response to her yelling. _Is he mad at me - he didn't even insult me after - in fact, he looked rather please... and what package?_

She cleaned another glass before she felt a delicate hand fall on top of hers.

"You need a break, Anzu," Mai laughed, grabbing a seat where she was busily working. Another figure popped up beside Mai.

Otogi's green eye's scanned the cafe, "so this is where you work, eh? Not bad," he concluded, pocketing his hands.

"Guys," Anzu said breathlessly, placing the glass on the counter, "what are you doing here...?"

Mai smiled, "we were just in the neighborhood..."

"...And thought we'd drop by," Otogi finished, rolling a dice through his fingers.

Anzu blinked, before running behind a pair of doors and returning with two drinks in her hand, "here." Strawberry cherry lemonade was the only drink Anzu felt she could confidently make without poisoning the costumer.

Her friends thanked her as she patiently waited for someone to start speaking.

"So...?"

"So what?" Anzu asked quickly.

Otogi and Mai exchanged glances and Anzu immediately knew that it was no pure coincidence that they were 'in the neighborhood' as they so casually exclaimed.

"So-" Otogi began again.

"Are you okay?" Mai cut in.

Anzu nodded her head, "yeah, I'm perfectly fine...why, is something wrong?" She asked with a tone of obliviousness in her voice.

Mai shook her head, "nothing really, I just heard from the others that you were not feeling so well."

_News sure gets around fast - I wonder how many others know,_ she thought.

Anzu rolled her eyes, "they're just being over dramatic, Mai. It's their specialty, remember?" She pulled a small grin.

"I know," Mai giggled, "so Anzu, how's that guy?"

Otogi drew his attention back to the two, a curious spark in his eyes. "Which guy?"

Anzu blushed lightly, knowing exactly which 'guy' Mai was referring to. "I don't know- I haven't seen him," she lied.

_I'd give up an arm not see him, actually._

Mai smirked, her lips quirking into a strange smile, "that's a likely story, but tell it to someone who's not an observant know it all," she said, clearing addressing her own characteristics.

"Who are we talking about, ladies?" Otogi said, appearing awfully confused. His head bounced from Mai to Anzu, who seemed to be having a silent exchange of words, through Anzu's constant blushing and fiddling and Mai's eyebrows wagging suggestively on occasions.

"For the love of- would someone tell me what going on? I know I went on vacation for a month, but what happened here?" He asked, exasperated as he slouched on the counter.

Mai laughed blatantly, while Anzu gave a nervous chuckle. "You haven't missed anything, dice boy - or at least nothing I haven't heard of," answered Mai.

Otogi looked hopefully towards Anzu, "well? I'm all ears."

Anzu stood stiffly, clearly at loss for words. If she didn't tell Otogi, both him and Mai would definitely get suspicious and probably wouldn't mind doing some further snooping.

"Well," Anzu began hesitantly, "this is what I told Mai..."

Mai pushed her drink aside, as Anzu finished up the last bit of her story. Otogi looked too stunned for words and had continued chewing the straw with great intensity when he finished his drink.

"...And that's all," Anzu muttered, wiping another stash of glasses. Costumers were beginning to leave and only a few people aside from Mai and Otogi were seated.

"So basically...am to understand that you are currently dating a rapist?"

Anzu fumbled with her glass, before catching is reflexively and slamming it on the counter, "no."

Mai let out another gurgled laugh as Anzu looked furiously towards Otogi, "seriously how could you think that - and he's _not_ a rapist, mind you. _And I'm not dating him_," Anzu stated swiftly as Otogi began speaking.

"So then what's the problem?" He asked, amused.

Mai sighed, "that's what I asked her, but she says she not ready to tell."

"Oh - I see," Otogi nodded back in understanding.

Anzu said nothing and looked up at clock - it was 15 minutes till closing time. "Guys, don't tell anybody, okay?"

The both of them stopped there laughing and smirking, and looked at her with great seriousness; that was something Anzu rarely found in these two. She could only hope that they understood that what she was saying had nothing to do with a rapist, or a boy or whomever - it was much, much bigger. So big, that she could only let them in on less than a quarter of her wild journey.

"Of course we won't," Otogi assured, patting her hand in a comforting notion.

Mai winked at her, "as long as your fine - but don't rest assured, cause we will be back to pester you," she laughed.

Her friends exited the small shop as quickly as they had come. Anzu felt a sudden emptiness pang her heart - she wished they hadn't left. She exhaled loudly, setting another glass down and proceeding to the next, when the sound of oddly familiar chuckling caught her attention. She looked around the dim lit cafe, to fine one person left sitting under a small source of light; Anzu had hardly noticed how quickly the cafe had emptied. They appeared to be emitting the hollow chuckle she knew all to well.

"So I'm a rapist now, am I?"

The glass that she was holding fell to the ground, shattering into pieces. The silence in the cafe was unbearable; she was the last worker left in the shop, and her manager was upstairs in his office, fast asleep. Chances of escape seemed null.

"What are you doing here - why do you always pop up like that," she whispered, not bothering to pick up the shattered glass. His random reoccurrences were nothing new, but this was too much.

Bakura slowly made his way to counter where only minutes ago Mai and Otogi had been sitting. "Pop up," he scoffed, "you simply do not notice me, woman."

Anzu stepped back, as he leaned on the counter, smirking lightly at her feared reaction. The sight of him in normal apparel was oddly discomforting to Anzu, and the reason had nothing to do with her not being used to it. She had, on many occasions seen him sporting normal clothes, but seeing him in something other than a school uniform made her cheeks flush guiltily.

"What do you want?" She said, under his intense gaze.

He stared at her impassively, "I want you." Anzu turned another ten shades of red under his misguided comment and turned even redder, when she realized he wasn't finished and had simply done that to get her flustered. _Oh gods Anzu, get your mind out of the gutter!_

"I want you," he repeated, "to meet me at the school at exactly 12 - back doors to be exact. Today."

Anzu looked at him with great unease. Had they just not returned? Now she was to go back - on such a short notice?

She hesitantly looked at the broken glass pieces on the ground, "but Bakura, I'm tired, I haven't even been here over a day even and-"

"I don't care," he cut in harshly, as her eyes glanced back up to meet his cold face. "If I recall correctly, it was you who said that you only needed to see your family for a little while. One day is plenty, woman. You are to die anyway - I don't see why you're wasting your time here," he reminded her with such acute bluntness she felt like crying again.

Again, she was at loss for words, not expecting any of this - his sudden secretive turn up, his demand, his cold hard reasoning's, none of it. "I...I'll come," she said softly.

He snickered uncharacteristically, "you make it sound like you have a choice."

Bakura watched her crestfallen features, observing them for the longest time before she coughed awkwardly, still looking very shocked yet tired.

"Uhm, its closing time."

He grunted, unconcerned, "be there at 12, or else." Anzu sighed absentmindedly - she would go even without his little threat.

Anzu silently bent down to pick up the shattered glass to find that it was no longer there. She blinked aloofly before shooting straight up at the sound made on the counter above.

She stood in complete shock, watching as Bakura had slammed a perfectly crystal clean glass on the counter, eyeing her with a knowing look.

_He fixed it..._

Suddenly he grabbed her loosely by the collars of her shirt and yanked her forward so that she was leaning over the counter, almost falling. She felt the first few buttons on her shirt pop out of place, revealing much skin. "What - what - what are you doing?" She gasped, struggling against his grip. Anzu couldn't help but notice that his breath smelled of peaches - lots of them.

"I hope you realize that telling your friends may not be the best thing - especially if you want them to live," he said, seething, " as for me being a rapist, well," he chuckled a bit now, starring at her disclosed chest. Anzu looked at him, scared and blushing furiously.

"Let's just say that if I had wanted to rape you - I would've done it under that tree outside the school. But why taint your innocence now when its going to be done later anyway," he whispered, biting her earlobe. She felt herself redden even more - the room suddenly felt unbearably hot.

_Done later? What does he mean...surely even he wouldn't...?_

Anzu squirmed, unable to perform a suitable reaction as she was struggling with her blushing, balance and many other things. She understood his first words though. They came crisp clean to her ears.

If she told her friends anymore than she already had, they would be as good as dead.

Anzu gripped his hands that were winded tightly around her shirt collar, "I won't tell them anything on one condition," she said rather boldly.

Bakura raised a brow before letting a smirk play on his lips, "trying to bargain are way out are we?"

"No," Anzu said, eyes closed, "please come to school more often so it doesn't look suspicious, and also for my sake, I would appreciate if you could modify my parents memories every time we come back," she sobbed. _If he's going to ask me to leave this suddenly in the middle of the night...I don't want them to worry._

Bakura's cold brown eyes were transfixed on her tearing ones, trying to figure out whether she was making him a fool or attempting to swindle her way out. "You want me to come to that little hut you call _school?"_

Anzu's head shot up, "j-just to make sure my friends don't get suspicious - I mean, they think Ryou's sick..." she trailed off, but Bakura knew where she was going.

"It isn't necessary," he scowled.

"But-"

"I said it's not necessary," he said, every word filled with coldness.

Anzu didn't say anything.

There was nothing to say.

"Don't forget," he said finally.

And with that, he walked out the front door. Anzu blinked stupidly, watching him leave. _What was I expecting? For him to vanish in the air, just like that? _She gave a small laugh at her strange thought - watching him walk down the street like a civil person was a sight to behold. She turned the remaining lights off, and slipped done on a seat, her head lying on the counter.

She sighed, as her tiredness from earlier that day seemed to have reached its peak.

Silently, Anzu felt her eyes shut slowly, as the dim lamps on the street turned black.

* * *

Latest update so far - terribly sorry, I really don't have an excuse so...yeah.

Anyway, thank you for all the reviews so far, they've been really helpful. This chapter's a bit plain, but I assure you, the next to will be...fairly eventful ;)

On a lighter note, Happy Holidays everyone.

Reviews are greatly appreciated~


	9. The Plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Except Zibou)

Enjoy.

* * *

All Anzu remembered was being shaken at half past 10 by her manager, who was undoubtedly surprised by her sudden after job nab as he called it. She recalled him frantically worrying and even offering a few days off, along with a drive home, but Anzu simply shook her head with a polite decline. He advised her to stay home for at least a day as Anzu began leaving.

The walk home was a blur.

When she reached her house, her parents were already fast asleep in their rooms, but she could tell her dad was awake and reading again, as the dim light from their bedroom signified. As much as she wanted to sleep, Anzu felt that if she shut her eyes, they would not open until the next morning and Bakura would probably come murder her in her sleep personally.

She didn't feel like eating either and the thought of food made her loose her appetite. To contrast her sullen mood, Anzu decided that a bath would do her good, and this time she would pick her clothes carefully - _all of them._

Once she came out of a long hot shower, Anzu's mood seemed to have taken a turn for the better. She viewed her clock, letting out a small gasp when she realized it read half past 11 - she had less than half an hour to get there. Quickly, she pulled on white undergarments, remembering the very embarrassing incident that occurred in the chambers when she arrived before. She followed that with a pair of black shorts, a dark blue tank, and a long grey hooded sweater. She looked at her appearance in the mirror, satisfied.

Quietly, Anzu crept downstairs and grabbed her shoes before running back up the stairs.

_I definitely can't leave through the front door_, she muttered under her breath, as she ties her shoelaces.

Deciding that it was for the best, Anzu pulled her lavender curtains open and pushed the window up slowly. After standing there for moments, she jumped out, landing on the roof adjacent to her window.

_What am I doing? This is too high, _she fretted as she peered at the ground below. Silently, she closed the window while attempting to calm her breathing.

_Just do what he did the night he came to your window_, she thought, closing her eyes.

Recalling what Bakura did when he jumped was hard since Anzu's eyes has been closed for most of it, but she tried to think of it like a dance. Slowly, yet with grace, Anzu swung her leg over the side and jumped down on the fence line, finding her balance. She walked across it as thought she were practicing, and jumped down softly, keeping in mind not to alert her parents. A satisfied smile fell on her lips, but ended short.

_What if I'm late? _

After that she ran.

Panting hard when she reached the school grounds, Anzu looked around, not quite expecting to see Bakura there. It was not surprising that he wasn't there. So Anzu rushed to the spot where he told he to be - the back doors. It just so happened that it was beside the tree where they had met weeks ago.

When she reached there, she was surprised to find him casually leaning against the tree - almost as if he had been waiting for a while. Anzu was also glad that he hadn't decided to pop out of somewhere as he had done so often in the past.

"I see you're late," he commented snidely.

Anzu noticed that his mood was decent and it was probably because she actually turned up. "Sorry, I lost track of time," she answered honestly.

"Funny you should say that seeing that we are going back..." he smirked.

Anzu didn't responded.

_Is he trying to crack a joke? _

He turned towards her, his serious demeanor back in play. Anzu felt a rush of adrenaline run through her.

"Let's go."

oOo

Anzu had grown used to being knocked out then revived again with a splash of cold water. She gurgled and spit out the liquid, eager to hit the person threw it at her in the first place. Unfortunately for her, they dodged her stream of water, chuckling lightly.

"Feisty as always, I see."

Anzu rubbed her eyes until her view cleared, "Zibou?" She was glad to see that she was sitting up on a bed under the cold desert night.

"I believe that would be my name," he humored back, his green eyes scanning her face for any signs of fleeing. Anzu showed none.

She looked around again, and was relieved that for once they were in a place she knew. "So we're back in that ruined village again, huh?"

Zibou smiled mysteriously again, "don't let looks deceive you. Although it looks the same we've moved further north."

Anzu gaped at the room. It looked exactly the same at first glance, however she noticed that the furniture lining the walls were somewhat different. "How come?" She asked after a while, as Zibou passed her a bowl of fruits.

She looked at it bleakly and remembered how tired she was - food would only help, she realized. So she took a peach and noted Zibou's nod of approval when she did. She inwardly smiled at his thoughtfulness towards her likings.

"So why are we moving again?" She repeated, biting the peach. Anzu hadn't realized how hungry she was.

Zibou stopped to look at her, as seriousness replaced his face. "We're moving north because we are drawing closer to the kings palace."

Anzu spit her peach pit out, "the what-?"

"The kings palace," he repeated slowly.

Anzu leaned forward, suddenly interested on what he was saying, "and why are we moving closer to the kings palace."

"Actually, this is as close as we will get - any closer, and we'll fully be treading in guarded territory. If you must know, we've already crossed into their borders long ago, but we've been able to locate a few so called deserted villages like this one for a base," he explained, choosing his words carefully.

Anzu nodded, absorbing the information - she now understood who those men were the previous time she had come here. They had been palace guards. "So, this is the only village that's close enough that isn't being watched?"

"Yes - precisely," he replied, somewhat impressed.

Anzu wanted to sleep, but one more question was still nagging her, "and why exactly, are we moving closer to the palace? I mean, aren't you guys thieves...so shouldn't you be...?"

Zibou shook his head, "ironic isn't it? However we haven't move within the guards range as I've said. We're simply bordering it. As for why we are moving there is because master Bakura wants something that is located within the palace walls."

Anzu had drawn her attention to the pale moon outside, "I don't suppose he could just waltz into the palace and ask for it," she said, yawning.

Zibou looked her in they eyes, "of course not -_ you_ are going to do it for him."

"Oh I see- wait, what?"

But Zibou had already left, under the impression that he had once again told her more than master Bakura had ordered him to.

Anzu sat there stiff as a stone.

oOo

"Did you tell her everything?"

Zibou silently closed the door behind him and shook his head, " yes, I told her everything - well, I mean, not everything. Just the things that you said to-"

Bakura did not look up from the table he was hunched over, "its alright. She will find out sooner or later anyway. You are free to explain the plan to her now," he said gruffly.

Zibou picked the up the papers scattered around on the floor, "as you wish, Master. Might I also advise upon something, Master Bakura?"

Bakura dropped his dagger and stared up at Zibou, "and what would that be?"

"Well, I'm sure you have noticed but many of the men do not find it easy to live with her. I hope you can remember what happened last time when we left her in their care. Furthermore, she is a girl," he began awkwardly, "and such a pretty one I might add- I would highly advise-"

"And I would highly advise that you go tell those men to keep hormones in their pants or I will personally make sure that they can't produce children," Bakura cut in coldly.

Zibou gaped slightly before closing his mouth, "she is a girl - the only one here to be exact. I feel that a bit of further protection is needed."

"Is that so?" Bakura replied, turning back to his map.

"The men are growing restless," he pressed.

"And they will stay restlessly at work as long as a I command," Bakura retaliated, growling.

Zibou paused, before coming short, "Please let her stay in you chambers, Master Bakura."

Bakura threw the dagger across the room on the wall beside Zibou.

"That's a bit of a bold suggestion."

Zibou didn't flinch, "I'm only saying what is in your best interests, Master."

He raised a brow in response, "and keeping a girl in my chambers is in my best interests you say?"

"Absolutely."

Bakura smirked shrewdly, "fine - do as you wish."

"Alright Master," Zibou replied, smiling inwardly. He turned around a walked away.

"And Zibou."

"Yes?"

"Tell her she is to sleep on the ground."

Zibou's mouth tugged into a grin, "yes, Master Bakura - as you wish."

oOo

"NO!"

Zibou dodged another fluffed pillow.

"Absolutely not!" Anzu yelled, throwing another item. "I won't - no, never!"

He caught a flying chamber pot just in time, before the contents spilled out, "please try to understand, girl - it is for you benefit and best interests."

She stopped short, panting hard, "are you suggesting that sharing a room with a murderer is to work in my best interests?" Anzu glared.

She had been tired beyond measure before she came here. A nice long nap was something she had been looking forward to however, after what Zibou had just told her, she doubted that could be possible any time soon.

Zibou gave her a bit of credit - after all, she was right about him being a murderer. "You will be safe - although he insists you sleep on the floor," he added, somewhat sober.

Anzu stopped her little tantrum and sat down on the bed, heaving out a sigh. "I don't mind sleeping on the floor - but is this really necessary?"

"Yes. Yes it is," he nodded.

Anzu was silent after that, but turned to look at Zibou when he coughed awkwardly.

"Also I would like to tell you about the palace issue."

Anzu's head shot up again. Now that was serious issue that drew her attention as much as being roommates with a thief. _I'm never stealing anything; they can kill me before they do that, _she thought bitterly. But of course, saying it was easier than doing it.

"I'm not stealing anything," she said quickly, now even more exhausted.

Zibou smiled amusedly, "of course you aren't, girl. We wouldn't expect that from you." And all of a sudden Anzu felt foolish for even thinking of something so absurd - she blushed in response.

"T-then what do you want me to do?" She asked, looking confused.

"Your part is simple, it doesn't involve killing or stealing."

Anzu raised a brow, "...which is?"

"Seduction."

A long moment of silence followed, and when Zibou realized that Anzu wouldn't be speaking anytime soon he continued, eager to leave the strange atmosphere of the room.

"There is a person," he began, "in the kings palace - he is a cousin to the king of course, one of the seven high priests who guard these items-"

"What items?" Anzu cut in, curious, but not willing to do the task.

Zibou frowned, "well, I would've thought you knew of course - the millennium items."

It dawned upon Anzu that Bakura could very well go get them himself. "Why won't he go get them himself. I'm not stealing anything an-"

"Please try and understand the situation, girl - you are correct though. Master Bakura could most certainly obtain those items himself, however, the situation is not right. He prefers to...what is the term- ah that's right, 'do it right under their noses'," he cut in.

Anzu bit her lip. _This is wrong - all wrong...I'm helping a murderer...a thief._

"And what if I don't do it?"

"Then I assume he will kill you."

Anzu was throttled by how calmly Zibou had said that.

"Might I suggest something, girl?"

"I don't see what can make me any more miserable," she said slowly.

Zibou stared at her shaken figure, "if you're life does not seem to be worth anything to Master Bakura, I advise that you go forth with this...plan. He would most certainly let you return home once in a while. It's not like you can escape in any matter."

Anzu nodded, still racking through her brain, attempting to comprehend everything at once. She fiddled with the hem of her grey sweater, staring hard at the ground.

"But I don't even know how to seduce," she said after a while, in a quite voice.

This time, Zibou gave a small chuckle, "I see- well, that is no problem, we'll explain what you're supposed do and how you should act."

Anzu was unconvinced, "what exactly do I take?"

"You are not taking anything," he replied, shaking his head.

"Then what-"

"What master Bakura wants to know is where all these items are when they are not around people - essentially, you must locate them. The only person who knows is that priest. Did you really think we'd send you to _retrieve_ them?" Zibou smiled, somewhat appalled by her confusion.

Anzu flushed furiously, "no - I mean...so I just have to find out where these things are...located?"

"Yes."

"...Okay."

"Good, I will take my leave now - be ready tomorrow, I will explain your transportation method tomorrow. Now take anything you need and head over to master Bakura's chambers," he added.

"Zibou, I don't know where that is," she said quickly.

Zibou shook his head, "ah, of course, you don't know where it is. Follow me."

Anzu pulled herself up from the bed and walked with Zibou down the narrow, dim lit passage. They took several turns before arriving upon a hall way with a single door, which she naturally assumed was Bakura's.

"Here you are, girl - sleep well."

Anzu didn't have time to reply, as Zibou had already left and the door had opened to view a very moody Bakura. Anzu didn't know what to say.

"What are you waiting for, a medal? Get inside, woman."

Anzu awkwardly rushed inside, unsure of how to respond. _I don't get it - I'm sure he's scarier then all the men in the place put together...wouldn't I be less safe with him?_

"Zibou's worried that those hogs outside will taint you - I don't care much for that, but if you go against my word you can sleep outside with them," Bakura stated, hooking a thumb at the door.

Anzu nodded half-heartedly and stared around the room. She noticed that is was far more lavished than the rest of the rooms she had been in and had twice as much furniture; from the curtains, to the satin silk sheets, everything seemed to take on some shade of red.

"Uhm - where do I sleep?"

Bakura glanced up from his study, "on the floor."

Anzu knew that would be his answer, but the room had a sofa as well and it would be foolish to sleep on the floor. Although she had told Zibou that she was fine with the ground, she had said that under the impression that there was no other sleeping furniture aside from Bakura's bed.

She bit her lip and looked at the red velvet seats, "but there's a sofa right here..."

"And?"

"So if you're sleeping on the bed - then I can sleep on the sofa," she said logically.

"No - if I'm sleeping on the bed, you can sleep on the ground."

"But-"

Bakura was up from his seat at once, "is there a problem with the ground?" She also noted he had changed into formal red robes as he had last time.

"Its cold," she pointed out, growing somewhat angry. She had been tired throughout the whole day, then was dragged out here again, and was now being asked to sleep on the cold, hard floor.

"Then use a blanket," he snarled, throwing what appeared to be a rag.

Anzu glared at him, "you've got to be kidding me - this is what I get?" She proclaimed, throwing it back at his face.

"Were you expecting something more fancy - like a towel perhaps? Because this is all you get," he replied coolly, tossing the back on the floor.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

Anzu brushed passed him, grabbed one of the two blankets lying on the bed and made her way to the sofa. She plopped down comfortably and covered herself with the sheet. She could literally feel Bakura's blood boil.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm sleeping."

Anzu let out a small gasp as she felt herself being hoisted off the couch. "I don't think so," Bakura smirked, as he threw her on the floor. He was somewhat enlightened by her bold behavior.

"Ow," Anzu said, rubbing her back. But she valiantly climbed back on the sofa, ignoring what just happened.

This time Bakura growled, picked her up and threw her outside the chamber, "your lucky I'm leaving you with a blanket. You should also know that I have guards roaming this hall every hour or so," he said haughtily.

Anzu felt like murdering Zibou if she saw him again - furthermore, she was resisting breaking down Bakura's door, but she realized it was clearly impossible and would only result in here sleeping outside. Anzu sighed, adjusting her blankets so she appeared to be a little ball at the end of the hallway. She snuggled inside, to tired to argue with Bakura.

She was too tired.

oOo

When the morning arrived with the pleasant first rays of sun shining through the tiny prison like windows, all Anzu could think of doing of snuggling back into the warm blankets. That thought halted short when she realized she was no longer sleeping on the ground, but on a bed- an extremely warm one to be exact.

The reason for all the warmth was found when she turned to her right. Anzu gaped in shock, attempting to get up when she became aware that she couldn't.

_How did I get here? _She mused in horror.

Bakura had one hand wrapped very tightly around her waist, while one of his legs was thrown over her own. She also came to acknowledge that her head had been neatly tucked under his chin, her hands sprawled across his chest and to top it off, one of her legs had very casually found itself thrown across his hips. In all this havoc, she had noticed, that one, her sweater had magically come off, and two - so had his robes.

It took a few moments for her to register the situation. Once she did, Anzu let out a blood curdling scream, one loud enough to wake most of the people in the base.

In less than a few seconds Anzu found her screams muffled by hand and the rest of her pinned below a very heavy body.

"Quiet down, woman," Bakura hissed, angrily, "are you trying to wake the whole fucking village?"

Anzu shook her head while attempting to move his hand. It had become clear that Bakura was not a morning person. After glaring at her, he moved his hand and got off the bed, grunting.

"How did I-?"

Bakura let out a small yawn, "the guards were about take you outside my door - they were disturbing my sleep, so I killed them and brought you inside in case anybody else decided that fucking outside my chamber doors is acceptable."

Anzu twitched at his lewdness of words. "But why not the sof-"

"The bed was closer," he cut in quickly, and made his way to the bathroom.

_Sure it was..._

"Get dressed," he called, bringing her out of her trance. Anzu couldn't deny it though - she did have a very good nights rest.

_Get dressed? I am dressed...oh!_

Anzu's eyes landed on a pale dress that was more extravagant than the last. It had a similar design except the front felt in layers of white and lilac with a very high belt like strap.

_It's beautiful..._

When she picked it up, Anzu could immediately tell that it was meant for seducing - it covered what was needed and just a bit more, just like the last one. It was pretty, but also heavily revealing. All feelings of modesty were gone.

She waited until Bakura came out, cleaned and looking somewhat irritated. "Why aren't you ready yet?" He demanded, shaking the water out of his hair.

"I need a bath," she muttered, not meeting his eye. He seemed to notice this, but said nothing, merely smirking at her embarrassment from that morning. Anzu brushed passed him and disappeared behind another door.

She emerged quickly, as she had already bathed that night earlier. Her dress seemed to fit perfectly, hugging all the right spots. She was relieved beyond measure when she noticed that the back did not hold multiple strings, but her relief fell short when she noticed that the back had no back at all. A mere two string at the neckline and her waist held it all together.

_This feels like it's going to fall off any second! _She throttled, as she chamber doors open. Her hands immediately fell to her side.

Bakura was talking to a few men along with Zibou. On his word the men left, leaving only Zibou standing behind him. Bakura entered the room, viewing her up and down, apparently satisfied - it was simple, yet alluring.

"It'll do," he said after a while, as Zibou gave a nod behind him.

Anzu said nothing.

"Shall we begin moving, Master Bakura?" Zibou said calmly.

Bakura turned to Anzu a sudden seriousness on his face - more serious than she had ever seen. If Anzu didn't know Bakura the way she did, she would have thought that he was showing a small sign of caring.

"Listen carefully, woman," he said quietly, "don't mess this up - forget about our lives, just remember that if we are found, so are you."

Anzu nodded, now meeting his eyes, "I know."

"Good," he smirked. Bakura turned around and whispered something to Zibou who nodded - with that, he was gone.

Zibou turned back to Anzu and directed a hand out the door, "let's go, girl."

Anzu briskly picked up the fabric of her dress and started walking out, "right."

"I think it would be adequate if you wore this again," Zibou stated, as he tossed her a brown travel cloak. She hurriedly wrapped it around herself and sped up to match Zibou's pace.

Zibou turned to her, "we have a more suitable cloak to go with your dress, however for the time being, and for the sake of staying unknown, that should do you fine."

Anzu could only nod.

"Zibou - I don't know how to seduce...remember?" She mentioned weakly.

His eyes glance at her again, "well you are certainly dressed the part - I would tell you what to do, but Master Bakura insists that you already know."

_He thinks I know what to do?_

Zibou sighed, as he noted her frantic expression, "I assume he wants you to conduct a simple charming conversation whenever you get the opportunity. Also, see if you can stay in the palace for a prolonged period of time- and most importantly don't get caught, although I don't see any reason to suspect you directly of course," he added.

"Anything else...?" Anzu asked wearily.

"Yes - we'll be going there, just you and I, for the sake of secrecy of course. We will arrive there just before dusk as they are accepting guests, dancers, nobles, foreigners and others into the palace. It shouldn't be too hard for you to blend into the crowd of ladies. I will point out who you are engage contact with and who not to - and I think its best to let you know, that this job can't be done in a day, so please do not rush to make it obvious. You are however, allowed to state your name - that won't look as suspicious since the palace has dozens of guests everyday," he ended, as they climbed up a set of stairs and into the desert sun.

It was burning hot outside. Anzu struggled to keep the sun out of her eyes.

"Alright then - here's our horse," he exclaimed, picking Anzu up by the waist and dropping her on the horses back before jumping up himself.

Anzu nervously peered around, "where are all the others...?" She was referring to Bakura's men.

"We've taken another exit - the base has many. This one is particularly private," he gestured a head towards the door they had just exited from.

In a sudden motion, they were moving. This time Anzu did not find it too difficult to stay on the horse. The ride was so bumpy; she didn't bother to sleep - not that she could.

It was around dusk, just as Zibou had predicted when they approached the borders of the city surrounding the palace. Zibou stopped riding at his constant speed and slowed down, as they entered the outskirts. He slowly maneuvered the horse around the white buildings until they reached the heart of the city where a large crowd had gathered. Anzu saw why. A priest was making his way into the castle, followed by a dozen guards or so.

"From here on out, you'll go on foot," he whispered, pulling her off the horse. Pale building shadows and various other objects closely secured them. "I stop here," he added, as Anzu turned to look at him with fear.

"Don't worry - just remember what you came to do," he said reassuringly. But she wasn't assured - nor would she be, anytime soon. And Anzu knew that even Zibou knew that.

"Ah perfect timing," he said softly, nudging his head to the front of the large crowd.

She gazed in his direction. "That man over there at the front is the one you will be interacting with the most - or rather seducing once you are inside. It will not easy, I assure you," he explained.

"I see," Anzu replied, itching to get a look at the man.

Anzu watched as the man turned his head, so she could catch a glimpse of him.

If there wasn't a wall beside her, Anzu would have fallen.

She felt her jaws drop.

His resemblance to Seto Kaiba was uncanny.

* * *

Last day of 2012 and last chapter for this year :)

Happy New years eve, guys.

Reviews are greatly appreciated~


	10. The Palace

Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Except Zibou)

Enjoy.

* * *

Anzu had been so thunderstruck by the priests' appearance that she had not bothered listening to a word that Zibou had said after that. She stared at the all to familiar face of the Seto Kaiba that she had reluctantly begun to understand and even appreciate, to some extent.

_Kaiba...?_

Anzu noticed that while his dress wear was entirely different from the Seto Kaiba that she knew, there was the unmistakable cold and calculating look in his eyes, and the chocolate brown hair that she recognized all too well. Anzu didn't recall how long she stood there gaping at him, but when she managed to collect her thoughts even the slightest, she finally realized that Zibou had been speaking the whole time.

...And she hadn't been listening.

" -And don't get too comfortable around the palace. Many people will be watching so stay alert," Zibou's whispers ended.

"Huh?"

He shot her a pitying glare, " this will not work - you must stay focused and...what are looking at?" He enquired, finding the image in her eyes.

When Zibou saw what was so distracting, his eyes widened, "I hope you are...as you said earlier, 'joking'," he pained out, but Anzu seemed confused with his words. He nudged his head in the priest's direction.

"Please refrain from developing a romantic attraction to the one you are seducing."

Anzu head snapped towards him, finally paying attention, "I wouldn't!"

"I was just...he looks like someone I know," she muttered quietly.

Zibou's head seemed to be doing some quick thinking, as he didn't speak for a few seconds. After a few moments, he came up with an adequate reply to her statement.

"I see."

Anzu ignored his words and looked back to the crowds of people making room for the priest's. "Could you please repeat what you said earlier...I- I wasn't paying attention," she said, guiltily.

He sighed, before explaining what he had said earlier, keeping it short and understandable. And although Anzu was indeed paying attention, her eyes never left Kaiba's descending figure.

"-So stay alert and watch for any suspicious movement, girl."

"Right - yes, okay." _What did he just say - get yourself together, Anzu...the sooner this is over the better. Ah...just how did I end up here again? _She thought, shaking her head.

A sudden and tight grip on her shoulders brought her back to reality, as she stared at Zibou's green eyes. "Do you remember everything I told you?" He looked so serious that Anzu couldn't help but swallow a large lump of guilt down her throat again.

"Yes, I think so," she answered quietly, but Zibou gave another agitated sigh, tightening his grip.

"Listen again - and carefully."

Anzu vigorously nodded her head in response.

"Firstly, you are not to engage in useless conversation. Only make light talk and no more as you are not from here it will be obvious that you lack the common knowledge and news of this time period."

"I know Egyptian history," she hissed quietly, to which Zibou gave something that sounded like a snicker.

"I'm sure you do, but that isn't enough," he replied and continued, "secondly, keep on the look for anyone who seems oddly suspicious or out of place. Third, watch out for the guards," he said gravely.

"As far as security goes, the palace is not short of it. There are over four men at every exit and entrance - even more in the front entrance. They guard every hall, door, floor-"

"Bathroom," Anzu threw in.

He nodded, "yes, and that too."

"And lastly," he said, "do not be found."

The grip on Anzu's shoulders was so tight, she was sure that marks would be left later.

"If someone figures out that you are not who you are portraying, it's the end."

Anzu numbed beneath his grip, "the end?"

"The end. Finished," he whispered.

He noticed her vacant expression from before had only worsened and knew that the way things were going, she would only fumble once she was in the palace.

"Listen, there is nothing we can do-"

"You mean only you," she suddenly bud in, "Bakura wouldn't do anything."

Zibou raised a brow, but said nothing to that. "Fine - there is nothing _I_ can do to help you once your inside. No one can. What the priests' say, goes, however abusive or unjust it may be, their word is law inside those gates so be careful."

Anzu absorbed those words like pure droplets of water, nodding at what seemed to be his departure statement. And although it seemed like Zibou was truly trying to console her and make her hell feel like heaven, Anzu couldn't help but note how much he knew about everything.

_Just look at his networking...I bet this kind of information is impossible to get around here, unless of course you...kill someone_. Anzu shuddered at her thoughts, refusing to believe, that although Zibou was quite capable of stealing, killing was out of the question.

Anzu looked back up at him, watching as he retrieved his saddle from the sand, adjusting it on the horse. She peaked out of their small building alcove, watching the cheers and shouts from the city crowds as they all headed into the palace behind the priest.

"Take this," he tossed the brown cloak at her, "I was told to give you this transparent white one, but the night will be cold, and if you walk to the palace in this you'll attract too much attention at once."

She secured the cloak around her, dropping the hood over her head, "thanks you."

Zibou jumped on his horse and gazed down at her, "just blend into the crowds and walk straight onward - don't stop. You know what to do."

Anzu felt sweat beginning to collect on her forehead, as the bright orange sunset brought a gust of evening chills. She could only nod heavily at his words.

He gave her a look that appeared to be a cross between concern and pity as they dully stood there.

"Well, I guess I'll go now," Anzu said, in a calm voice after a few moments.

Zibou gave a small nod, pulling the reins.

"Be careful, girl."

Anzu didn't say another word and walked off into the direction of the large crowd. She rapidly walked through the herds of people, occasionally feeling a rough push or pull, but she stopped half way through the crowd looking back in the direction of the shadowed buildings.

All that remained were faded horse hooves embedded in the sand and a light veil clock.

Zibou was gone.

Anzu shakily turned around and march closer to the palace gates, this time not looking back.

_Here goes nothing...or something._

oOo

Bakura watched as another dagger of his impaled his walls. He had lost count of how many he had thrown into the walls of his chamber, but it was starting to resemble a mosaic of daggers on a canvas. He hissed, slamming his hand down on his study, but regretted it immediately realizing that another one of his healing wounds almost opened painfully.

"Dammit all," he snarled quietly.

And while Bakura, on a regular basis, was a calm and collected soul who received great pleasure from others misfortunes, whether he created them or they were already present, a certain person caused that to reciprocate on him.

"Who made that dress anyway - it looked like it was going to fall off if I breathed on it," he gritted out.

Bakura couldn't put a finger on it, but for whatever reason, Anzu's dress had - although he would never admit it - stunned him. While he had casually addressed it as passable in her presence, his mind came up with an entirely different thought on it.

_She looked... _he left his thoughts unfinished, throwing another dagger on the wall.

"Dammit, wench- why does she have to be so innocent, walking around like its bloody safe out here," he hissed.

On the day of their meeting Bakura have never thought that the situation would end up like this. In fact the only reason he snubbed her a bit, was just for the sake of it, knowing she was Yugi's friend.

_Whatever...it is her fault - she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. And so easy to use. She's going to die anyway just like the rest - and she had the nerve to slap me...and her overreacting, and whining, _he thought, counting on the number of times she had pissed him off just as she had that morning.

He had done her a favor, bringing her into the room and keeping her warm - and all she could do was scream like a banshee. The thought of her made him want throw another dagger or better yet, go kill some poor soul.

A knock on his door stopped his propelling thoughts.

"Master Bakura may I come in."

Bakura ardently rolled his eyes, tucking the dagger into his belt, "No you can't, because there's a bloody door in front, Zibou so open it."

"As you wish, master."

He observed Zibou through cold eyes as he entered, "what is it."

"The girl. She has safely reached the palace."

He twitched when Zibou emphasized safely, but made no mention of it. "Good - let the plan unfold on its accord," Bakura reached back for his maps again, turning to face a small window that showed wisps of the evening sky.

Zibou gave a glimpse of a smile before turning around, "let the plans unfold indeed."

oOo

_Remember, calm, cool - gentle...don't be awkward, walk nicely...swiftly and why not try a Bakura smirk- NO!_

Anzu furiously shook her head at that thought. The sun had begun to dip below the horizon just as the many gates surrounding the palace had become very crowded with strange onlookers, and guests. If anything, Anzu was immediately able to tell apart the rich from the poor - it appeared like white on black to her.

Their ragged clothes, feeble bodies and lack of enthusiasm was completely opposite in comparison to the lavishing overall appearances of the palace guests. Not one person entering the palace was short on jewels that complemented their attire.

_So this is what the social system looks like here...if anything, I'll just have to act like a snobby, egoistic jerk - or perhaps I should just act like Kaiba,_ Anzu almost laughed at the thought, but it fell short when she realized she was now standing the bottom of the great marble like steps with a tall figure leering down at her.

_Here I go..._

Anzu began to speak up, realizing she was holding back a massive crowd of other guests behind her.

_Better get this done quick and fast...remember, calm, gentle and humble - you know what to do._

"Good evening." Her voice came out much softer than she had imagined - it almost sounded surreal to Anzu.

The guard rudely ignored her greeting and peered at her very closing, as if trying to decipher what her face looked like under her heavy brown hood. At once, Anzu caught on realizing that her appearance may have looked like that of a thief or a suspicious person.

Slowly, she removed her hood, revealing her smiling face. The guard at once smiled a smile that was almost too fake, "right this way, if you will - up these stairs and down the hall."

Anzu gave a subtle nod, "I am well aware of the premises, but you have my thanks."

The guard raised a brow, but said nothing more. Anzu brushed past him letting out a long sigh. She made her way up the stairs and was soon met by another two of the many guards that were standing beside the entrance gate.

They wasted no time getting to her. "State your name, lady," one of he guards said swiftly.

Anzu again tipped her hood slightly, making sure not to mislead her hosts again, "My name is Anzu, I've travelled a far distance to come here - I wasn't aware that I would be interrogated at the palace steps, guard."

_That sounded pretty snobby to me._

At once the guard quickly bowed in apology, under the impression that Anzu was no pygmy woman. "I'm terribly sorry, but it is under the strict command of the priests that we question one before they enter. We understand it is a long and trifling journey for you, but we hope you will enjoy tonight's festivities."

"Festivities?" Anzu questioned, mumbling.

_Oh no..._

The guard's head snapped back from its bow, "you are not aware of the reason for this celebration?" He peered closely at her face, almost looking for a reason to doubt her.

Unfortunately for him, Anzu gave none.

"Of course I do, fool - do you think I would travel so far without a reason?" Giving him no time to reply, she briskly walked passed the guards, placing her hood over her head once again.

The guard behind her sighed, and gestured to the guards by the door. Anzu watched as the tall gold and marble gates were drawn open, revealing a grand sight before her. Anzu had now broken into a cold sweat, realizing that she had barely managed to get passed the guards. However, the sight before her left all fretting thoughts in the dust. She marveled at the beauty of the main hall.

_It's beautiful, _she thought.

Overly large marble and gold pillars lined the insides in a parallel fashion all the way up to a exquisitely large table, with fine desert flowers and delectable foods. The hall was lavished with various statues of mythical beings and vases carved of time. The walls behind the pillars were also decorated with finely crafted pieces of art, that Anzu could only assume had taken decades to construct. Embedded in the walls were several bronze doors that she imagined led to other places in the palace; beside the many doors were various stairwells that ran in all the different directions of the palace's upper levels. In the middle, the floor devised many breathtaking designs that were glazed like tiles in the center. Food lined the walls and an extensive number of candles seemed to be hung almost everywhere she looked.

Anzu stood. baffled on the spot and in awe by the sheer grandness of the place. She watched, wide-eyed as people walked in from various adjacent halls, played instruments, danced and talked in a manner that read extreme elegance.

_Now what do I do?_ She thought, clenching the brown cloak closer to her body.

Was she supposed to talk to people here?

Should she try and communicate?

Anzu bit her lip.

Talking to the guards hadn't been hard - she understood that she was supposed to treat them as if they were beneath her, but most of the people in there were a different story. She quietly strided over to the corner near a small drinking table, a large number of thoughts running through her head.

_Now what...now what - how do I start...do I just- ugh_, Anzu thought miserably.

_Where would one safely keep items powerful enough to destroy everything...hmm, I wonder - like hell I know, this is going to be impossible to do...and I need to go back, there's no way I can finish this task in one day...I can't even see any of the priests. _

Anzu was so engrossed in her pessimistic thoughts that she failed to notice a figure approach her from behind.

"And why is a lady such as yourself standing hidden in the sidelines - either that or your a brutally ugly man, am I right?"

Before Anzu could reply, she felt her brown hood being pulled down from behind.

"Wait, what are you doing!" She cried out impulsively.

She felt her seductive cover up act go down the drain.

Anzu spun around to face her sudden speaker. Her words were stuck in her throat as she viewed the person before her.

" Ah, so your not ugly at all - far from it. See, now you look acceptable," he spoke, eyeing her face curiously.

"...Marik?"

_What is he doing here...?_

"Hmmm? You know me - but of course you do, all the girls know me," he smirked slightly. It reminded her so much of another white haired man, but it was less profound and held not terror to it.

"No - no, I don't know you really," Anzu stumbled, still in shock, "I mean, yes, a little...I've heard of you."

He watched her closely with his purple eyes, as she looked at the ground, stuttering.

_Get your act together Anzu,_ she though inwardly, shutting her eyes.

"You might want to take off that cloak," he said, regarding her full-length appearance.

"Why? Am I not allowed?" Anzu asked, staring back up at him.

Marik's lips tugged upward, "you are, but no man will approach you in such a concealing attire."

"I don't need a man to approach me," she shot back sternly.

He raised a brow, "oh so you swing_ that _way...I see, what a shame."

It was Anzu's turn to raise a brow, as she slowly understood what he was saying. "No I don't 'swing that way'," she hissed, forgetting herself in his presence.

He gave a low chuckle, "that's good to hear..."

"Don't make any plans about it," she replied sardonically.

She somehow eased in his presence, although his appearance here shocked her completely for another reason. She didn't want to pry, but it was eating her insides, so Anzu went a head an asked in the most reputable way possible.

"Do you come here often?" She asked in her calm surreal voice again.

Marik seemed to notice the swift change, somewhat impressed in her behavioral change however, he knew it wasn't real. He had already witnessed the real her moments ago.

"I'm a tomb keeper - and if you must know, I'm not supposed to be here," he smirked.

"Oh...I see - why?" She pressed.

Marik shot her a quizzical glance, " for a person who lives in Egypt you see to know very little."

Anzu's lips thinned into a straight, and Marik continued.

"I come from a family that guards the tombs - hence the name," he said, sarcasm evident in his voice. "We are supposed to be under ground, but at night I sneak in here to kill time."

_I already know all that...but how did he get in so easily...? No way - clearly I don't know something, but..._

Anzu nodded, still not impressed with his reasoning, but figured anymore prying would get her in serious trouble.

"...So?"

Anzu looked back up at him, "so what?"

He eyed her cloak again, "are you going take that off, or is someone going to be taking that off for you?" He asked suggestively.

Anzu untied the knot around her neck, and pulled of the brown cloak, throwing it at him, "here, if you're eager to wear it, then go ahead," she said, irritated.

What was with this place and exposedness anyway?

Marik swiftly caught the brown cloak in hand before giving a wolfish grin and tossing it a side.

"See? I knew you weren't ugly - anything but ugly," he added, viewing her full-length appearance. "Well, my job here is done - enjoy your time here," Marik leered.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, but Marik's form had already retreated in the opposite direction down an adjacent hall, where some dancer girls crowded around him like leeches. She was happy though, that he didn't know her name.

_What was that all about?_ She muttered to herself.

When Anzu turned back around, she felt her stomach lurk.

Anzu suddenly felt cold, even though the night breeze was warm against her skin.

Her breath caught as she viewed the sight before her.

Everyone was staring at her.

Everyone.

She stood quietly at the side, trying to avert her eyes, but wherever she looked, someone was staring at her.

She saw women toss scornful jealous glances at her, and men eye her carefully, nodding in lusty approval. Anzu realized that the dress was meant to stand out, as no other women in that hall was wearing anything even close too what she was. All their clothing was colorful, while hers were plain white, with a bit of silver. She also realized that while they had dosed themselves in jewelry, Anzu had none whatsoever.

_I see...this is the quickest way to get everyone's attention...including-_

Anzu turned towards the high priests at the front of the main hall.

_Theirs._

And surely enough, a few priests, including a woman had their eyes on her. Anzu inwardly stooped, seeing that Priest Seto was not one of them, which made the whole attention scheme somewhat useless.

Anzu knew that any more movement would cause too much attention to land on her, so she calmly stood there, folding her hands together, watching the guests. Whispers continued to spread through the guests, as her eyes scanned the hall.

The night continued forward with brash noises and food and dancers. Anzu stood stiff as the marble behind her, as she surveyed the length of the great hall over and over again, contemplating her next moves. While doing so, she repeatedly found herself denying requests of dancing, and for some strange reason, she found herself declining many wedding proposals.

_How can they be so blunt - its marriage we're talking about, not a walk in the park,_ she thought, angrily.

A small growl in her stomach, reminded her that she was hungry. Anzu slowly paced towards the table nearest to her, viewing her large selection of choices. Even with the variety available, Anzu went straight for the fruits.

She tried to eat her sliced peaches in the most manner full way she could muster, making sure her hunger did not overpower her need for self-control.

A light tap on her shoulder brought her to attention, as she turned to see who it was.

It was simply a guard.

She swallowed her last peach slice, "yes, may I help you?"

The guard couldn't help but grin perversely, " of course, you _could _help me, but priest Seto would have my head for it," the guard gurgled.

Anzu concluded he was drunk.

"The priest," he sputtered, "he wishes to see you - second floor, main balcony."

"Thank you for letting me know - you may leave," she said, her voice tight with constraint. With that, the guard loftily spun around and slowly walked away.

Anzu broke into a cold sweat again.

_So he had seen me...what do I say...what do I tell him? _She fretted.

_Uhm, hey Priest Seto, can you tell me where the millennium items are usually kept when they are not with their users, you see - I have to steal them for someone who's constantly blackmailing me, so please tell me where there are and I can leave, and this place can go wherever it wishes for all I care. _

She mentally scowled at herself.

_What kind of self-suicidal speech is that?_ Anzu knew she was just asking to get killed if she ever said that in his presence.

She walked up a side stairwell to the second floor. The level shared a similar array of decorations and colors to the floor below, but there were many more doors lining the long halls. As suspected, there were guards walking almost every hall.

She nervously took a step out, and made her way down the hallway. She saw a tall person standing in the balcony at the end. Anzu felt her heartbeat speed up, as she walked for what seemed to be a long two minutes. She stopped at the end of balcony and noted that it wasn't actually a balcony at all, but more of an open garden in a semi-circular area.

Anzu walked closer, hoping the priest would be aware of her company.

When he said nothing, she etched closer, the silence eating her away.

"Good evening Priest Seto, you asked for me?" She said softly, but with a strange urgency in her voice.

The Priest turned around to view her, his face obscuring the pale moon from sight. He stared at her for the longest time, his cold blue eyes studying her careful. For whatever reason, she did not waver under his gaze.

It was an odd gaze - one that was reeling many thoughts at once, assessing the situation at hand.

"I did not ask for you," he finally said.

It was Anzu's turn to stare._ He didn't ask for me...?_

"A guard down stairs approached me and said you were wishing to see me," she explained, not fazing.

"I don't even know you, girl," he replied, towering over her.

"I don't know you either, Priest Seto, so I repeat again: _I was told you wished to see me_," Anzu retaliated, somewhat boldly.

A long silence followed.

_Not a man of many words is he...? Just like Kaiba._

The Priest turned his attention back towards the moon, "I asked the guard to call upon the lady in the white, but I wasn't referring to you, I was referring to Priest Ishizu."

Anzu made a subtle 'oh' face.

"I don't know what that drunken moron was hearing, but he delivered my message to the wrong person," he said, gesturing towards her.

"Now, if you'll excuse me - I have other matters to attend to," he gave her a small nod.

And with that, the Priest strided of out the garden, leaving Anzu to stare at his retreating figure.

She stood there for the longest time before walked to the edge of the balcony and gazing into the distant sand dunes.

It was safe to say that her first attempt had been a complete failure.

_Like I thought, this is impossible,_ she groaned.

Anzu stared up at the white silvery moon, sighing heavily.

_What should I do now?_

* * *

'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again.' ha ha, I'm sure Anzu will try again anyway :)

This update took three months for some apparent reason...that I don't know- but I will try to make my updates more consistent.

Thank you for all the support up till now,

reviews are greatly appreciated!~

Bu-bye!


End file.
